Huellas en la arena
by Raelana
Summary: Fic escrito para la GF 2008. Llegamos al final. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a un fic algo diferente, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! :D
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Festones negros en los muros de la mansión Andrew. Hasta el aire parecía triste y Candy avanzaba por los pasillos con la mirada ausente, vagando en los recuerdos que tenían demasiado sabor a pérdida. Le hubiera gustado recordar los momentos alegres, pero eran los tristes los que le parecían más fuertes, más intensos. Quizás era por el dolor, porque la muerte golpeaba aquellos muros una y otra vez. Suspiró y salió al jardín, paseó entre las rosas recién florecidas. Tía Elroy había querido arrancarlas, como si haciendo eso pudiera arrancarse el dolor del alma por la pérdida de Anthony. En aquel momento Candy no la había comprendido, en realidad no la había comprendido nunca. Ahora lo lamentaba. Ahora que ya era demasiado tarde.

Había asistido al entierro de Tía Elroy sin derramar una lágrima, mirando los rostros de los miles de desconocidos que luchaban por acercarse a un Albert que intentaba permanecer solo y aislado, digno y tan lejano como en una torre de cristal. Buscó a Archie entre la multitud, estaba unos pasos detrás de su primo. Tía Elroy había sido siempre seria y severa y así era su entierro, Candy sentía pena, sentía la pérdida pero no el dolor inmenso que había sentido tras las muertes de Anthony o de Stear. Sin embargo, aquella mujer la había querido a su manera, había mandado a buscarla para que asistiera a su funeral y, ahora, frente a las rosas, George amablemente le tendía su herencia, un libro forrado de terciopelo negro que Candy aceptó con un nudo en la garganta.

Vio a Albert y a Archie a lo lejos, saludando a una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos grandes, rodeados de gente que esperaba su turno para las condolencias. Estuvo tentada de acercarse y unirse a ellos, pero todo lo que podía decir le sonaba a hueco y terminó escondiéndose tras el arbusto de rosas cuando ellos miraron en esa dirección. Había renunciado a ese mundo, esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás, sólo le había traído dolor.

Se fue alejando de la casa, recordando los momentos que había vivido allí, caminó durante mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podría volver al Hogar de Pony andando, tenía que regresar para que George la llevara en coche. No aceptaría pasar la noche allí, aunque Albert insistiría. Le parecía que la casa estaba llena de fantasmas, que incluso Albert y Archie parecían estar difuminados, como si no fueran del todo reales, como nada fuera real.

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos, el coche avanzaba con el camino a gran velocidad y ella se apartó justo a tiempo, mientras él trataba de frenar. Lo consiguió varios metros después y rápidamente se bajó del auto y se acercó a Candy, preguntándole si estaba bien.

Hacía mucho que no se habían visto. El estaba más oscuro, más moreno, su mirada era más sombría y menos desafiante, sus manos, que la ayudaron a incorporarse, eran suaves. Se sintió azorado de pronto, lo que había pasado entre ellos era algo difícil de olvidar.

-Estoy bien, Neal, gracias –dijo ella.

-¿Te llevo? –preguntó él.

-¿Hasta el Hogar de Pony? –Candy rió sin proponérselo, la idea era tan absurda y, sin embargo, si sólo la acercara a la casa de Tom ya le ahorraba un gran trecho del camino.

**-**Si es necesario –contestó él, más azorado todavía.

-Llévame sólo a casa de Tom, pasaré la noche allí –respondió Candy, subiendo al coche-. ¿Tu esposa no ha venido?

Se había enterado del matrimonio de Neal un año antes, había visto las fotos en los periódicos, siempre había temido que él volviera a buscarla pero en el fondo siempre había sabido que su amor por ella había sido sólo un capricho de adolescente. _Como el mío por Terry_, pensó, _simplemente llega un día en el que la yo recuerdas ni echas de menos._

-Está muy delicada –respondía Neal-. Quedan pocos meses para que nazca el niño y el médico le ha recomendado reposo –dudó un poco antes de seguir-. Puedes pasar por casa si quieres, a conocerla.

Candy sintió que él en realidad no quería que fuera, pero dio una respuesta evasiva.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo, pero lo intentaré.

El motor se puso de nuevo en marcha y el coche comenzó a moverse por la grava del sendero. Candy miró las manos de Neal sobre el volante, las de Stear habrían estado manchadas de grasa, las de Anthony tendrían arañazos de las rosas, las de Neal en cambio eran limpias y tersas, sólo apretaban con fuerza el volante, como si quisiera romperlo, sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

Salieron de la casa, pero a Candy le parecía que viajaban con ella los espíritus de los muertos, apretó con fuerza el libro sobre su regazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Extracto del Diario de Tía Elroy**_

_**22 de abril.**_

Hoy cumplo diecinueve años.

_**24 de abril**_

Mamá me dio la noticia esta misma noche, después de la fiesta. Yo no quiero casarme. El es muy mayor, es viejo. Dicen que me quiere. ¿Y lo que quiero yo no importa? No puedo soñar con el amor, tengo que pensar en la familia. Dicen que él sólo es un desgraciado, un insensato que abandonó su fortuna y su posición para emborracharse en las tabernas toda la noche. Ellos no le conocen, él no es así como lo describen. Su familia le hizo sufrir mucho y tuvo que marcharse. Te hará desgraciada, me dice mamá, no estás acostumbrada a la vida que él te dará. ¿Y qué dirán de nosotros, de nuestra familia? Eso debería importarme, pero en realidad no me importa. Van a mandarme lejos, si no me caso, pero sé que él vendrá a buscarme, porque él también me quiere. ¿Y si no viniera? ¿Sería yo capaz de dejarlo todo e ir en su busca?

Hacer las cosas por el bien de la familia. Siempre es eso. Una vida estéril, sin ilusiones, sin amor. A eso me condenan. Pero no quiero, no quiero. Lucharé, resistiré, si tengo fuerzas. Lucharé. Ahora voy a escribirle una carta y él vendrá a buscarme. Sé que vendrá.

_**29 de abril.**_

No ha venido. Llevo esperando tres noches junto a la ventana. He decidido no esperar más e ir a buscarlo. Me dijo que me quería, sé que algo ha tenido que pasarle. Me iré con él y seremos felices. Lo sé.

_**17 de mayo**_**.**

He vuelto. Mis manos vacías. Mi alma rota. Mi mundo hecho pedazos.

_**25 de mayo**_

Mamá dice que lo olvidaré, que todo es cuestión de tiempo, que todos también olvidarán y mi reputación volverá a ser la misma de antes. También me revelo contra eso y lo pongo por escrito porque no quiero olvidarlo nunca. Cuando esté sola y perdida, cuando me atreva a imaginar que todo podía haber salido bien, leeré estas páginas y recordaré toda la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar, recordaré que las promesas de amor son mentiras y que los sueños de una muchacha no merecen la pena.

Me marché de noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo. Caminé durante horas envuelta en la capa, por las calles oscuras. Era la primera vez que salía sin carruaje y sola, pero no tenía miedo, lloviznaba débilmente y los zapatos me apretaban, pero no me importaba. Estaba tan ilusionada, tan féliz de haber tomado la decisión de ir a su encuentro. Así de tonta he sido. Lo busqué en su apartamento pero no estaba. Un mendigo me señaló una taberna cercana y fui a buscarlo allí. Todos me miraron cuando entré, él estaba sentado en una mesa, con otros dos jóvenes, pero inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a mí. Me llevó a su apartamento y yo fui feliz. La única noche de mi vida que he sido feliz.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente mis joyas habían desaparecido y él no estaba. Lo esperé allí todo el día, esperé con impaciencia hasta que al final decidí volver a ir a la taberna a buscarlo. En el fondo sé que deseaba que no estuviera allí, que le hubiera pasado pasado algo, pero mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo con intensidad cuando lo vi allí. Un sombrero nuevo cubría su cabeza, una copa de wishky sostenía su mano, las cartas las repartía uno de sus amigos mientras una chica pelirroja le susurraba cosas al oído y le echaba los brazos al cuello. Todos me volvieron a mirar otra vez, pero esta vez él no se levantó de la mesa, ni vino hacia mí. Me gritó que volviera al apartamento y que esperara allí. No supe qué hacer. Me marché sola y esperé, tragándome las lágrimas. Llegó muy tarde, me pegó en la cara y me dijo que nunca volviera a ir a la taberna. No le importó que me echara a llorar. No le importó que me marchara al día siguiente. Lo sé. Lo sé porque le esperé escondida. Lo vi volver de la taberna y buscarme, y volver entonces de nuevo al local para aparecer al momento con la chica pelirroja agarrada del brazo. Ni siquiera esperó hasta estar seguro de que me hubiera ido.

Lloré. Y volví a casa sabiendo que mis padres me castigarían por mi escapada, incluso deseaba que lo hicieran. Me lo merecía. Sin embargo, me echaron los brazos al cuello y me han arropado durante todos estos días en los que no he salido ni he visto a nadie. Al final he descubierto que la familia es lo importante y el amor sólo un espejismo.

_**26 de mayo**_

Les he dicho que sí, que me casaré con ese amigo de papá. Iniciaré una nueva vida y olvidaré. No volveré a llorar por alguien que no se lo merece. Voy a proteger a mi familia como ella me está protegiendo ahora a mí. No volverán a sentirse mal por mi culpa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Chicago había cambiado durante los años que llevaba ausente, la ciudad ahora parecía más grande, más ruidosa. Muchos más automóviles se veían por las calles y los hombres se calaban sus sombreros a pasar delante de los nuevos edificios en construcción, gigantes moles que darían otra imagen a la ciudad.

Candy buscó los lugares conocidos, fue en busca de sus viejos amigos, aceptó el alojamiento que le ofreció una de las enfermeras del hospital donde había trabajado. Allí la recordaban con cariño y le dejaban la puerta abierta si quería volver.

Candy había pasado todos esos años en el Hogar de Pony, ajena a todo lo que estaba cambiando a su alrededor, en el campo todo aquel progreso se notaba menos. Allí todo parecía más pequeño, más tranquilo. Era la ciudad la que se encontraba metida en una vorágine de cambio, tan rápido que incluso aturdía.

No le resultó difícil averiguar el lugar en el que se alojaba Terry. Toda la compañía teatral estaba en el mismo hotel y las fans hacían guardia en la puerta, esperando verlo salir. No viajaba con Susana, estaba sólo. O al menos ese era el rumor que circulaba entre ellas.

Candy se quedó allí, esperando con ellas, temiendo y deseando a la vez el momento de verle. Se preguntó si todavía la recordaba, si la miraría con los ojos tristes o si, al contrario, pasaría su mirada sobre ella como si nunca hubiera existido. Se preguntó si estaría cansado y derrotado y su corazón saltó de alegría cuando comprobó que no era así. Terry salió por la puerta del hotel brillando como la estrella que era. El cabello largo se agitaba con la brisa, la sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro y su mano se alzaba saludando con cariño a las chicas que intentaban acercarse a él. No vio a Candy entre ellas, y eso la alegró. No sabía todavía porqué había ido a buscarlo. Sólo sabía que tenía que volver a verle y saber si la pasión juvenil que había sentido por él había desaparecido realmente, o si por el contrario iba a sacudirla una vez más, en cuanto él la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Ahora lo veía guapo, encantador, maravilloso. Los recuerdos fueron una punzada de nostalgia en su pecho. Lo había amado mucho, y echaba de menos esa sensación que los había unido una vez. Pero Terry estaba ahora tan lejos de ella como las estrellas del cielo, tan lejos. Lo vio desaparecer dentro de un automóvil, rumbo al teatro donde se convertiría una vez más en el Romeo de todas las Julietas de la ciudad.

El coche se alejó entre los gritos de sus admiradoras y Candy se quedó atrás, sola. Terry estaba bien, era feliz. El peso que había tenido sobre su alma todos estos años, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto: si no lo habría condenado a un matrimonio desgraciado, a una vida de soledad, se había desvanecido. El amor es algo frágil y es fácil romperlo. El cariño en cambio continúa para siempre, pero el amor se desvanece si no se lo alimenta y se lo cuida.

Candy paseó un rato por los alrededores hasta que se decidió, entró en el hotel y le dejó una nota. Posiblemente el encargado pensaría que sólo era una admiradora más, quizás Terry también lo pensara y no leería su mensaje. Era un riesgo, y hasta el último minuto se estuvo pensando si acudir a la cita que ella misma había propuesto, o dejarlo correr para siempre.

Sin embargo, se sentó en aquel banco del parque, al atardecer, y quedaba poca gente y frente a ella veía cómo se alzaba un alto edificio en construcción. Terry llegó pronto, apresurado, desafiante. Se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella, mirándola, quizás preguntándose porqué quería verlo, quizás comparándola con Susana. Candy no pudo adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando.

Candy se levantó y le sonrió. Fue sólo un segundo, después se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegra tanto verte, Terry. ¿Cómo estás? -¿eres feliz? quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevió.

-Bien. No me quejo, las cosas me van bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues trabajando en el hospital?

Así que no lo sabía. Llevaba tres días en Chicago y no había intentado localizarla. Claro que no tenía porqué hacerlo.

-No. Sigo en el Hogar de Pony, cuidando de los niños.

-¿Eres feliz, Candy?

El sí se había atrevido a preguntarlo. Candy le sonrió de nuevo.

-Estoy en paz, o eso creo.

El asintió.

-Seguimos adelante y no nos ha ido mal, pero…

-Nos habría ido bien de todas formas, Terry, en realidad la felicidad depende más de nosotros mismos que de los demás

El asintió, se habían soltado pero él aun agarraba su brazo, reacio a romper el contacto. Candy notó que su corazón no se aceleraba al sentirlo tan cerca, su alma no ardía. Había sido como el reencuentro con Archie en el funeral. Un amigo muy querido al que se alegraba de ver.

-¿Cómo está Susana?

Terry la soltó, como si le hubiera recordado de pronto que el tiempo había transcurrido, y que ya no estaban sobre una colina, en Escocia.

-Susana está bien, se ha quedado en Nueva York, sometiéndose a un nuevo tratamiento. Conseguí que su madre se trasladara a un balneario de Florida y ahora estamos más tranquilos. Aunque no sé cuanto durará… he conocido a otra chica.

-¿Vas a dejar a Susana?

-No estamos juntos, en realidad. Sólo nos ata un papel, no tenemos hijos. Si ella estuviera bien habríamos roto hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo seguir así. Le hago daño y me lo hago a mí mismo.

-¿Y esa chica, dónde la conociste?

-En Mexico, después de una representación. Era la primera vez que actuaba allí y quería conocer el país. Hablamos durante toda la noche, como hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie. Cuando solucione lo de Susana volveré a por ella. Aún… aún no he tomado la decisión.

-Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, Terry. La decisión que te haga feliz.

Terry sonrió, y los dos volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo. Podían ser buenos amigos, los dos habían madurado y se tenían respeto y cariño. Candy se sintió muy feliz.

Del edificio en construcción salió un hombre con un portafolios lleno de papeles bajo el brazo. Cruzó el parque y se paró un momento a contemplar a la pareja abrazada junto al banco. Luego se caló el sombrero hasta las cejas y subió a un coche que estaba aparcado allí cerca. Neal intentó ponerlo en marcha, pero no arrancó hasta el tercer intento. Se dirigió, entonces, a gran velocidad hacia su casa**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El coche salió de la ciudad a toda velocidad, levantando nubes de polvo a su paso. Neal podría haber pasado la noche en su casa de la ciudad y partir por la mañana temprano, pero la idea de pasarse horas encerrado en la casa lo agobiaba. De todas formas no iba a dormir, se pasaría la noche dando vueltas por la habitación, nervioso, preguntándose porqué había tenido que contemplar aquella escena, preguntándose cómo estarían las cosas en su hogar.

Se había casado por despecho, lo sabía. Claire había sido una bocanada de aire fresco después de que Candy rompiera su compromiso con él. Candy lo había avergonzado delante de todo el mundo, lo había despreciado. Claire en cambio lo adoraba, lo hacía sentir importante, sonreía ilusionada ante todas sus propuestas. Era la mujer que le convenía y era feliz con ella.

Sin embargo, lo que nos conviene no es siempre lo que deseamos tener. Con Candy nunca hubiera sido feliz, eso Neal lo sabía. Entre ellos sólo habría habido tensiones, peleas, berrinches, habrían sufrido los dos. Pero cada vez que hacía el amor con Claire era la risa de Candy la que recordaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos eran sus rubios rizos los que en realidad estaba acariciando. Y cuando al terminar se marchaba a su habitación, Claire lo oía pasear durante horas como un leon enjaulado, intentando calmar la rabia que sentía por no haber podido olvidarla durante todos esos años.

Todos los que le rodeaban estaban de acuerdo en que su amor por Candy había sido el capricho de un adolescente. Ahora era un adulto y había madurado, todo tendría que haber quedado atrás y, sin embargo, volver a verla durante el funeral había sido como un mazazo, un golpe que lo había aturdido y lo había enfurecido al mismo tiempo. Porque en ella sólo había visto indiferencia, ningún rastro de la repulsión y el odio de cuando eran niños. Hubiera deseado que ella al menos sintiera eso. Neal prefería que Candy lo odiara a que no sintiera nada por él, a que nunca pensara en él.

De nada le servía pensar en Candy, ella estaba feliz en los brazos de otro y él ya tenía suficientes problemas en casa. Claire nunca se quejaba, pero casi no podía moverse a causa del embarazo. Las cartas de Eliza desde Inglaterra tampoco eran agradables. Su matrimonio con Lord Asherton no estaba resultando ser tan maravillosa como había pensado, pero Neal no podía dejarlo todo y correr a Londres como ella quería. Ahora tenía obligaciones, negocios que atender, una familia. Cuando el niño naciera y Claire estuviera mejor podrían viajar. Realmente, Neal sentía que nada lo ataba ya a Lakewood, su relación con sus primos no había mejorado y soñar que se cruzaría alguna vez con Candy… Era mejor no pensar en eso, no quería pensar en eso.

Condujo durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, tan rápido como se lo permitía el coche. Cuando vio las luces de la casa, a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que no había comido. Era tan tarde que no podía pretender que la cocinera le preparara algo. _¿Y porqué no?_ Se dijo de pronto. Para eso le pagaba. La sacaría de la cama a bastonazos si era preciso, pero él iba a cenar.

El ayudante del mayordomo salió a recibirle con el semblante demudado y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Neal de que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y que toda la servidumbre estaba en pie. Algunas doncellas lloraban en un rincón. Neal subió corriendo las escaleras, pero el médico le interceptó antes de que llegara al dormitorio de Claire.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, nervioso.

-Se puso de parto ayer –el médico parecía tranquilo, pero algo en su voz hizo que Neal pensara que las cosas no iban bien.

-¿Ayer? Pero le falta un mes…

-Sí –asintió el médico-. Y no está siendo nada fácil para ella.

Era el mejor médico que podía pagar, dentro se oía la voz chillona de la mejor partera que había podido conseguir. Y los gritos de Claire, resonando en el aire cada cuatro, cinco minutos, con cada contracción.

-Todavía falta al menos un mes –repitió Neal, sin comprender cómo podía estar pasando aquello.

-Lo sabemos. Puede estar tranquilo, Sr. Legan, está en las mejores manos.

No le dejaron entrar a verla. Neal se quedó en su habitación, escuchando los gritos a través de la pared que separaba los dos dormitorios, acercándose a la puerta que los comunicaba pero sin tener el valor de abrirla. Oía las voces del médico y la partera, la entrada y salida de las doncellas.

-Viene de nalgas –dijo la mujer, y el médico sonó un sonoro suspiro.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. Se asomaba al pasillo cada diez minutos, pero sólo encontraba gente cabizbaja que rehuía su mirada. Al amanecer, al fin, un nuevo grito resonó en el aire y Neal levantó la cabeza porque esta vez lo que oía era el llanto desesperado de un niño. Salió a toda prisa del dormitorio y llamó apremiante a la puerta, la doncella salió enseguida, llevando en los brazos a una criatura pequeña y arrugada que lloraba desconsoladamente. La mujer sonrería y le tendió el bebé a Neal.

-Es una niña –le dijo.

Neal cogió a la criatura en brazos, acunándola. Sabía que tenía los ojos morados por la falta de sueño, pero en ese momento no recordaba que llevaba dos noches sin dormir y que lo único que tenía en el estómago era café.

-Mi pequeña Eliza –porque se tenía que llamar así, como su tía. Neal no lo había hablado con Claire pero sabía que no pondría pegas a su deseo. Le siguió hablando en voz baja-. Chiissst. No llores. Te pondremos un ama de cría enseguida. Papá te cuidará hasta que mamá se ponga bien.

La pequeña pareció calmarse poco a poco en sus brazos. Neal sólo levantó la vista cuando salió el médico, sudoroso y con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo.

-¿Cómo está Claire?

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, hemos hecho todo lo posible. Sólo nos queda esperar.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Neal del silencio que ahora lo rodeaba. Ya no oía pasos apresurados, ni gritos, ni murmullos. Sólo el llanto de la niña quebraba el silencio, un llanto que poco a poco se desvanecía, mecida en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Neal.

-Es mejor que no, Señor Legan, espere a que la arreglemos un poco.

Neal asintió y los dejó hacer. Tardaron aún muchas horas en dejarle entrar a ver a Claire. Neal no se separó de la pequeña Eliza hasta que pudo dejarla en las manos hábiles del ama de cría, el médico le había dicho que la niña estaba perfectamente pero a él le parecía muy frágil y muy pequeña, y notaba cómo respiraba con dificultad. El ama de cría intentó darle ánimos, le dijo que crecería bien y le contó anécdotas de sus hijos mientras esperaba.

Cuando al fin pudo entrar en la habitación se sintió como un extraño invadiendo una casa que no era suya. El ambiente estaba cargado después de tantos días sin airearla, olía a sangre y a orines, aunque no veía ninguna mancha. Habían lavado a Claire pero a pesar de eso su frente estaba empapada de un sudor agrio. Parecía dormida, pero respiraba con dificultad, quizás soñaba que aún seguía de parto.

Neal se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, ella pareció murmurar su nombre. Neal se sintió de pronto completamente solo.

Con dulzura, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente, pensando que quizás era la primera vez que la besaba realmente a ella. Se acurrucó a su lado y se quedó, finalmente, dormido. Cuando despertó ella ya no respiraba y, entonces, Neal se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando en sueños. Siguió haciéndolo durante muchas horas, hasta que la pareció que se partía en dos. Cuando se calmó llamó a las doncellas y pasó de nuevo a su dormitorio antes de que nadie lo viera.

El día ya estaba avanzado y el mayordomo llamó timidamente a la puerta, preguntando si le traían algo de comer. Neal asintió, aunque tenía un nudo en el estómago y ganas de vomitar. Se sentó al borde de la cama, aturdido, sin saber qué hacer. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que su mirada se fijó en el escritorio, se acercó a él y rápidamente cogió la pluma y el papel, comenzó a escribir a su hermana.

_Querídisima hermanita:_

_Ojalá, ojalá estuvieras aquí…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Querida Janet:

He llegado por fin a mi nueva casa. Aún es pronto para llamarlo hogar, aunque sé que las cosas se harán a mi gusto en cuanto me acomode. Sabes que he pasado seis largos años impaciente por llegar hasta aquí y, sin embargo, ahora que estoy, no puedo evitar echar de menos nuestra casa. ¿Cómo te sentiste tú cuando la abandonaste? Nunca te lo he preguntado. Estábamos demasiado ocupadas hablando de la niña. Tu pequeña, también de la niña de William ¿tendré ahora yo hijos propios? Mi esposo lo desearía, aunque ya tiene una hija de su difunta esposa. Pero quiere un varón, como si las niñas no valieran. Podría hablarle de lo contenta que estás tú con tu pequeña pero creo que no merece la pena. Intentaré complacerle, como siempre, es mi deber.

Mi esposo es un hombre de carácter arisco, aunque a veces se da cuenta e intenta ser cariñoso. Sé que me ve muy joven, porque él es mayor. Yo en cambio no me veo joven. Sé que ya soy vieja. Si nos hubiéramos casado en su momento las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero tenía que esperar su periodo de luto. Así son las cosas. Hubiera estado mal que se casara a los pocos meses de enterrar a su esposa con alguien tan joven como yo lo era entonces. Entonces yo protesté mucho ¿lo recuerdas? Quería venir aquí lo antes posible, enfrentarme a mi nueva vida sin esos seis largos años esperando, sin ser soltera ni ser casada. Ha sido como vivir en el limbo.

Aunque si ahora me respetan es porque no soy tan joven. Los criados me miran de reojo y sé que se preguntan cómo voy a llevar la casa. Sé que no voy a tener problemas. Te he ayudado a ti con tu hija, a William con la suya, he llevado las riendas de la casa desde que mamá se puso enferma. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y cómo tengo que hacerlo y no tengo miedo. En realidad las cosas no habrían cambiado mucho si no os tuviera tan lejos.

El viaje ha sido tranquilo, aunque lo densos nubarrones que se veían a lo lejos amenazaban esa quietud. He pasado las horas mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje, mirando las rocas y el mar. La carretera es estrecha y avanza serpenteando siguiendo la línea de los acantilados, me parecía que estaba llegando al fin del mundo. Por un lado no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar y me hubiera quedado allí, en el carruaje, eternamente, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hacerlo. El futuro es mío, aunque no he tomado siempre las decisiones adecuadas. Espero que esta lo sea.

Entonces el carruaje hizo un giro extraño y se detuvo de pronto, el chofer saltó del pescante y se asomó a la ventana, me miró.

-Creo que se ha salido un eje, señora –me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del carruaje, dejando que el chofer trabajara con comodidad. El aire era muy frío y me envolví en el abrigo como pude, me revolvía los cabellos que con tanto cuidado había peinado por la mañana. Se me ocurrió de pronto que lo mismo aquello era un mal presagio y que todo iba a salir mal pero no me dejé asustar y apreté los labios, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos funestos. Me alejé unos pasos del coche, avancé hacia las rocas. No hay playas aquí, sólo rocas afiladas como dientes que se hunden en el mar.

Descender por el acantilado era imposible con mis zapatos, y tampoco hubiera sido adecuado así que contuve el deseo de descalzarme y me senté en una roca plana, a contemplar el mar encrespado mientras el chofer terminaba de arreglar la rueda.

El aire olía a sal, las olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas. El sol del atardecer teñía el cielo de color naranja. Pronto todo se volvería negro y saldrían las estrellas, pero yo ya no las vería, porque estaría de nuevo dentro del carruaje, viajando hacia mi destino.

Cerré los ojos un momento, dejando que el aire ahuyentara los malos presagios. El aire que traía olor a sal y a hierba húmeda. De pronto sentí que una sombra se acercaba, cubriéndome lentamente, una presencia masculina que avanzaba lentamente sobre las rocas. ¿Era él? Lo pensé de pronto, y me sorprendí al recodarlo. No he pensado en él en todos estos años. De veras, no he pensado en él. Pero en ese momento sí lo pensé, y me pregunté si sería simplemente un recuerdo, que volvía para torturarme. Mi esposo me ha aceptado con todas las consecuencias, otros no lo habrían hecho. Sé que mis posibilidades de matrimonio después de mi desliz eran muy pocas. Acepto mi futuro con todas sus consecuencias. Lo que me preocupaba, Janet, es si aún sigo pensando en él. Si lo recuerdo de pronto ¿es acaso que no lo he olvidado? No se merece que lo recuerde, no quiero volver a mirar atrás. Sólo hacia delante. A veces es difícil, pero sé que lo conseguiré. Quizás fuera más fácil si mi esposo fuera un hombre comprensivo y joven, o quizás no. Te sorprenderá saber que nos llevamos bien.

Estaba aquí para recibirme. No lo había visto desde el día de la boda. Sé que mamá hubiera querido que partiéramos juntos, pero yo no podía marcharse sin visitarte y ver a mi ahijada. No le reprocho que no quisiera acompañarme. Hemos estado mejor las dos solas. Tenía la casa preparada cuando llegué, la servidumbre a punto. No sé qué les ha contado de mi. Tendría que haber venido a ver la casa antes de la boda, pero no hubiera sido decoroso. ¿Verdad? Es lo que hubiera dicho mamá.

La casa es un antiguo caserón, con habitaciones grandes y lleno de corrientes de aire. No me han dado la habitación de la antigua esposa, ni siquiera me he acercado al ala donde tenía sus habitaciones. No sé si ha sido a cosa hecha que estoy al otro extremo. La habitación me gusta, puedo ver el mar desde aquí. El mar es tempestuoso y no deja de golpear las rocas, nada que ver con los lagos donde crecimos, sin embargo siento que va bien con mi temperamento. Llueve también a menudo, débilmente, quizás haya tormentas más adelante pero no lo he preguntado. Anochece pronto y hace frío.

No sé si me quedaré en este lado de la casa todo el invierno. La recorreré con tranquilidad durante los próximos días. Abriré las ventanas y haré que sacudan el polvo a fondo. Eliminaré todo lo que haya sido de ella. Mi esposo afirma que me ama, y que no la recuerda, pero guarda sus cosas como un tesoro. Tomaré estas medidas cuando esté en la ciudad, tratando sus negocios, quizás se enfade cuando vuelva pero no se atreverá a decírmelo. Si lo miro fijamente no suele atreverse a decirme nada. Yo sé lo que nos conviene a los dos.

Tengo que dejarte ahora, querida hermana, mis nuevas obligaciones me reclaman. Sólo quería que supieras que he llegado bien, que estoy bien. Volveré a escribirte pronto, en cuanto me haya acostumbrado a esta casa. Quizás puedas venir a visitarme el próximo mes. Me encantaría veros. Da un abrazo de mi parte a mi querida sobrina, que ya debe ser toda una señorita y dile que espero que siempre podamos estar orgullosos de ella.

Un beso muy fuerte para ti de tu hermana.

Elroy.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

De vuelta a la mansión Legan. ¿Sería cierto que la vida son simplemente ciclos que se repiten una y otra vez? La primera vez había llegado ilusionada, esperando encontrar una familia y a un príncipe entre aquellos muros. Ahora en cambio entraba sin ilusión, sabiendo lo que encontraría allí dentro. La casa parecía estar sumida en un luto eterno. La servidumbre estaba serie, no había gritos ni risas. Nunca fue una casa muy alegre, de todas formas, pero no todos los momentos que había pasado allí habían sido malos.

Neal la esperaba en el salón. Estaba sólo. Sus padres permanecían en Inglaterra desde la boda de Eliza y no volverían en algún tiempo. Sus primos en la mansión Andrew parecían estar muy lejos.

Se miraron. La mirada de Neal era dura, casi desafiante. Candy estaba seria, como lo requerían las circunstancias, aunque aquel tratamiento distante le parecía algo falso. Se fijó en que él iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies y se preguntó qué podría decir para romper aquel silencio incómodo.

Tal vez él estaba pensando lo mismo, pero al final el silencio lo rompió la pequeña que empezó a sollozar de pronto. Candy desvió la mirada hacia la cunita que se encontraba en un rincón, alejada de las corrientes de aire.

Neal se levantó y meció la cuna con suavidad hasta que la niña volvió a quedarse dormida. Sólo tenía cuatro meses y había sobrevivido ya a dos fuertes infecciones. El frío invierno que se aproximaba traería nuevos peligros para la pequeña y el doctor le había aconsejado contratar una enfermera para que estuviera permanentemente pendiente de ella. Neal le pidió que buscara la mejor que pudiera encontrar, nunca imaginó que el doctor se lo propondría a Candy, ni que ella aceptaría. La paga era generosa y el hogar de Pony siempre necesitaba dinero, pero a Neal no le parecía suficiente para que ella volviera a vivir en aquella casa, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Pero el pasado parecía estar muerto y enterrado para Candy, que miraba la pequeña cabecita entre las sábanas de color rosa. Al menos el negro no había alcanzado a la niña.

-Es muy pequeña –comentó Candy.

-Nació antes de tiempo –explicó Neal-. No come bien y está siempre enferma.

Candy le puso la mano en el hombro, en un gesto de confianza.

-Todo saldrá bien –dijo, antes de inclinarse sobre la cuna y coger a la niña en brazos-. Es una niña muy guapa.

Neal tragó saliva e hizo todo lo que pudo por endurecer su gesto al verlas a las dos. Terminó por apartar la mirada antes de añadir.

-Estarás en todo momento pendiente de ella, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírsela al servicio –después de estas palabras Neal salió de la habitación y la dejó sola. Candy se encogió de hombros. El doctor le había pintado una situación dramática, con una niña muy enferma y un padre desesperado. Neal en cambio parecía frío y despreocupado, como si estuviera tallado en piedra, pero Candy lo conocía bien y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría estallando o haciendo algo que la molestara. No le preocupaba, lo conocía tan bien que no le tenía miedo. La niña estaba feliz entre sus brazos, y al poco tiempo llegó la doncella para enseñarle su habitación, que esta vez, aunque Candy lo había temido, no estaba en el desván de la casa.

Neal se marchó al día siguiente, tenía negocios que atender en Chicago. Candy contempló su partida desde la ventana, el coche iba tan rápido que apenas tardó unos segundos en desaparecer de su vista.

La niña ocupaba la habitación que había sido de su madre, habían instalado la cuna junto a la cama vacía. Los vestidos de Claire seguían en el armario y sus joyas en el tocador. Candy se encontró de pronto pensando que todo aquello podía haber sido suyo, si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho. Neal no había intentado seducirla ni conquistarla. Candy sonrió. No era capaz de eso, sólo de imponer sus deseos. Pero había querido casarse, darle todo aquello que había sido de Claire, tener hijos con ella… _Y ahora estoy aquí, ante las cosas de su esposa, cuidando a su hija. Y sé que ya no me quiere, ni yo tampoco le odio como antes. Todo ha pasado._

La puerta que unía las habitaciones estaba abierta y Candy pasó, curiosa, al dormitorio de Neal. Si la habitación de Claire era como un museo, algo muerto y sin vida, la de Neal era todo lo contrario y rebosaba de esa vida que parecía faltar en el resto de la casa. Una novela de aventuras sobre la mesita de noche, junto a informes a medio leer y algún periódico con los bordes doblados. Una edición de sonetos de Shakespeare muy usada y cartas a medio escribir sobre su escritorio. Candy miró los nombres: su madre, su hermana, un viejo amigo con el que compartió travesuras en el colegio San Pablo. Candy se acordaba de él, de cómo se metían con ella, pero ella siempre devolvía los golpes y sabía que los chicos en el fondo la admiraban por eso.

También había fotos, malos dibujos hechos a lapiz en los márgenes de los periódicos, los patucos de la niña olvidados junto a la chimenea. Candy se acercó y los cogió, eran tan pequeños. No había tenido muchas ocasiones de tratar con niños tan pequeños, casi todos llegaban más crecidos al Hogar de Pony. De pronto se fijó en algo que brillaba entre las cenizas de la chimenea, se agachó a recogerlo. Era un guardapelo ennegrecido, posiblemente de plata, lo abrió con cuidado, había una imagen en su interior, y restos de un mechón de pelo que se había quemado completamente. La imagen también había sido afectada por el fuego, la sonrisa se había quemado, pero Candy reconoció los ojos, los rizos rubios, las pecas de la nariz. Era un retrato suyo. ¿Lo había guardado Neal durante todos esos años? Candy se dijo a sí misma que no fuera tonta, que posiblemente había estado olvidado en un cajón durante años y lo había encontrado ahora. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que no había retratos de Claire en la habitación, ni en ninguna parte. Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Candy se guardó el colgante y volvió junto a la niña. Al rato llegó el ama de cría, una mujer que vivía en una granja cercana y que ocasionalmente había trabajado para los Legan y los Andrew.

-¿Cómo era? –le preguntó Candy.

-¿Quién? ¿La señora? No la traté mucho, sólo cuando estaba en cama por el embarazo. Era enfermiza y débil, pero amable, siempre pedía perdón y disculpaba los fallos de todo el mundo. Adoraba al señor.

-¿Y él? ¿La quería mucho?

-Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, le daba todo lo mejor. El día de su muerte estaba destrozado.

-¿Por qué no hay retratos de ella?

-Hay uno en el saloncito azul, pero aquí nunca hubo muchos retratos de ella, quizás haya más en la casa de Chicago.

Candy asintió y fue hasta el saloncito a ver el enorme lienzo que lo presidía, hizo una mueca de fastidio al reconocer a la Sr. Legan, la madre de Neal. Claire estaba relegada a un rincón. Candy la imaginó asintiendo a los deseos de su suegra y sonriendo aunque su retrato fuera arrinconado en la habitación. Se acercó a él y contempló a una muchacha risueña de ojos grandes y cabellos lisos y desvaídos. No se parecían, aunque también tuviera los cabellos rubios, pero los de Claire eran tan claros que parecían blancos, mientras que los de Candy eran dorados como el sol. Candy respiró tranquila. No hubiera querido que Neal siguiera pensando en ella y que se hubiera buscado una esposa que se le pareciera. Así era mejor. ¿Lo había sentido temblar cuando el día anterior le había puesto la mano en el hombro? No, había sido sólo su imaginación. El la había olvidado, había encontrado el amor en aquella chica del retrato. Era mejor así. El medallón que había encontrado era sólo un recuerdo pasado que Neal había encontrado y que había desechado al instante.

Los hombres que la habían querido ahora la habían olvidado. Terry la recordaba con cariño. Neal quizás con odio. ¿Y ella? Ella había perdonado el daño que le habían hecho, había perdonado las lágrimas, intentaba quedarse solamente con la risas y los buenos momentos, aunque en aquella casa no había vivido muchos. Los tendría a partir de ahora. La pequeña Eliza necesitaba su ayuda y ella la ayudaría a sobrevivir, llenaría aquella casa triste de risas y llevaría el retrato a la habitación de la niña para que aprendiera a reconocer a su madre.

_-Neal tendría que haberle puesto otro nombre. ¡Mira que llamarla Eliza! _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

La reunión había durado hasta muy tarde, pero los resultados habían sido completamente satisfactorios. Neal tenía el nuevo contrato bajo el brazo y sus socios le habían estrechado la mano con efusión. Ahora lo que deseaba era marcharse a casa y sentarse junto a la chimenea con un buen ponche caliente. El invierno era muy frío en Chicago y aunque Neal se ajustaba el largo abrigo que llevaba, aún así seguía sintiéndolo. No sabía si realmente tenía frío o sólo era falta de calor.

Dejó que sus socios lo llevaran a un club nocturno, hizo las bromas pertinentes y aceptó que lo invitaran a una copa de licor. Era fuerte y con cuepro, y Neal observó el local a través del cristal. Veía el lugar oscuro y deformado, oía la música demasiado alta y pronto las alegres muchachas del local se acercaron a ellos. Una morena de largas piernas se sentó a su lado y Neal habló con ella educadamente. La invitó a una copa con la que ella jugueteaba mientras le lanzaba lánguidas miradas a través de sus largas pestañas. Falsas. Neal estaba seguro, las pestañas eran tan falsas como la sonrisa. Neal no le preguntó cuánto costaba pasar la noche con ella, sino que se disculpó apresuradamente pretextando ir al baño.

Estuvo un rato dentro, ausente del sonido de la fiesta, pensado que no tenía nada de malo distraerse un poco, que ya no hacía daño a Claire, que Candy no le dedicaba ni una sola mirada. Sin embargo Claire y Candy eran reales y las mujeres que iba a encontrar allí no lo eran, ni siquiera el local era real. Allí dentro todo era brillante, pero el brillo falso del oropel. Los hombres reían mientras fingían se amados por jóvenes que no conocían, ridículos hombres que jadeaban en la pista de baile con los ritmos modernos mientras sus compañeras soportaban los pisotones con una sonrisa. Salió de nuevo a la sala y las contempló. Eran hermosas. No. Parecían hermosas, pero también la belleza era falsa. Máscaras de maquillaje que ocultaban ojeras, sonrisas pintadas que no ocultaban el hastío que les provocaban sus acompañantes. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? Olvidar, quizás, pero no así. Perderse en un cuerpo femenino, quizás, pero no en aquellos que se ofrecían como manzanas en un puesto del mercado. Ninguna de aquellas chicas recordaría su nombre por la mañana y eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

La mirada de Neal vagó por el local hasta que se detuvo en una de ellas, una chica asustada que se encogía en un rincón como si quisiera que nadie la viera, aunque el vestido y el maquillaje daban a entender perfectamente lo que era. Estaba muy delgada y un ajustado corsé intentaba dar a sus pechos un realce que no tenían. Su cabello negro estaba grasiento y las raices negras delataban que no era su color natural. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando decidirse a abordar a un orondo comerciante, pero llegó tarde, una explosiva pelirroja se le adelantó y la chica volvió a su rincón, a seguir esperando. Hizo de pronto un gesto con la mano, retirándose el liso cabello del rostro, y Neal se fijó en que su mano era blanca y perfecta, sin mugre en las uñas, una mano que tenía la tersura de la de una dama. Y entonces, cuando la miró más atentamente, Neal la reconoció.

Estuvo tentado a no decirle nada, a marcharse simplemente y volver a casa, a su chimenea y al ponche caliente, pero algo en su interior se rebeló y le recordó aquellos momento en su adolescencia en los que se dedicaba a molestar a las chicas que lo rodeaban. Aquellos tiempos habían quedado atrás, pero quizás era este un buen momento para retomarlo, hacía mucho que no se burlaba de nadie y sería un buen chisme para contarle a Eliza en su próxima carta.

-¡Annie Brigther!! –exclamó en voz alta, acercándose a ella-. ¡Qué sorpresa! El último lugar donde habría esperado encontarte.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y Neal observó cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Annie agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y no le contestó.

No le había hecho falta burlarse, sólo reconocerla ya le hacía daño. Había sido demasiado fácil, ni siquiera merecía la pena hacerle daño. Bajó la voz y le preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Puedo invitarte a bailar?

Annie negó con la cabeza, sin levantarla.

-¿Y a una copa?

Ella volvió a negarse, y una lágrima solitaria consiguió escapar y recorrer su mejilla dejando un surco en su maquillaje. Neal suspiró. Ella era como Candy, nunca tomaría en serio su amabilidad, sólo se esperaban que fuera malo y cruel y mirarían con extrañeza cualquier otro comportamiento de su parte. No podía ser amable. Neal le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo.

-¿No querrás que de un espectáculo aquí, verdad? –la amenazó-. Ni que le cuente a nadie que te he visto.

Sonrió al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza. Eso sí lo tomaba en serio. Annie dejó que la cogiera de la mano y la llevara hasta la pista de baile. Neal notó que estaba realmente muy delgada, era como una pluma entre sus brazos. Y bailaba bien, por un momento fue como estar de nuevo en el colegio San Pablo, hasta la distancia entre ellos era la decorosa que les imponían las monjas. Annie quizás estaba pensando lo mismo, porque sonrió, aunque sólo duró un segundo.

-Me contaron que tu padre murió y que os quedastéis en la ruina, pero después no supe nada mas de ti. Desapareciste. ¿Cómo es que Archie te ha dejado llegar hasta este punto?

Annie tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Archie no sabe nada. Mamá y yo nos fuimos a escondidas, ella no quería que nadie viera nuestra desgracia y a mi también me daba vergüenza. Debíamos mucho dinero y no quería que Archie tuviera que hacerse cargo. Mamá dijo que sería una vergüenza si de repente no quería casarse conmigo. Me dio miedo hablar con él.

-Pero él te quería. Ibais a prometeros.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

-Eso pensaban todos, pero no era así. El me colmaba de atenciones pero nunca llegó a declararse. Lo habría hecho, seguramente, al saber mi desgracia, pero yo no quería obligarle. Así que me fui… quizás esperaba que viniera a buscarme, que me demostrara que me quería y no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te ha buscado?

-No lo sé, pero cuando pienso en ello sólo recuerdo que era amable conmigo porque Candy se lo pidió –las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Annie y Neal la condujo a una mesa, en un rincón, y le dio su pañuelo esperando a que se calmase. No hizo falta que le hiciera más preguntas, la historia salió de los labios de Annie como un torrente.

-Quería buscar un trabajo y ayudar a mamá, pero no sé hacer nada. Me educaron para ser una dama, una señora. No para tener un empleo. Y lo busqué, porque no tenía otro remedio, pero no es fácil. Y esto… esto parecía más fácil, y ganaba más dinero en una noche que en toda una semana en la fábrica. Mamá no quería que me ofreciera como doncella, le daba vergüenza que me reconocieran.

-¿Y prefiere esto?

-No lo sabe. No se lo he dicho. Ella piensa que trabajo todavía en la fábrica, pero me echaron después del primer mes y no me atreví a decírselo a mamá.

Neal le enjugó las lágrimas, enternecido a pesar suyo. En realidad no eran tan distintos, los dos estaban solos, caminaban por la vida como fantasmas. Al menos él tenía a su hija, una vida frágil a la que debía cuidar. Y Annie tenía a su madre, que en realidad no lo era. La cogió de las manos, que eran tan suaves como si realmente fuera esa dama que hubiera querido ser. Las debía cuidar mucho. No tendría abrigo pero seguro que tenía un par de guantes.

-¿Y porqué no volviste al Hogar de Pony, como Candy?

-Tampoco sé cuidar niños… Y tengo que mantener a mamá, ella no habría querido vivir en un orfanato. Y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada.

Rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo y Neal se sintió incómodo, rara vez había tenido que consolar a nadie. Estaba más acostumbrado a las lágrimas de frustración, las lágrimas de odio que llevaban aparejada la decisión y el orgullo. Aquellas en cambio eran lágrimas de desesperación, parecidas a las que había derramado él en soledad, pero que nunca había mostrado a los desconocidos.

-Estoy enferma –siguió contando Annie- Estoy sola. Pero mi madre tiene una casa decente en el campo, le estoy devolviendo todo lo que hizo por mí.

-No creo que ella quisiera pagar este precio, Annie.

-¿No se lo dirás, verdad? No se lo digas a nadie. ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Todo lo que quieras!

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie. Venga, por esta noche has terminado. Te llevaré a tu apartamento.

Annie se enjugó las lágrimas y aceptó su brazo. Se le había corrido la pintura de los ojos y ahora eran como dos manchas negras. No había pasión en ellos, ni amor, pero al menos podría mitigar su soledad durante unas horas. Ella aún le preguntó mil veces si lo contaría y le respondió mil veces que no. Le parecía que iba con la noche. Igual que el cabello rubio de Annie, igual que el oropel que parecía plata del local, sus palabras también podían ser falsas, pero hermosas. Las repitió en un murmullo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_**Extracto del diario de Tía Elroy**_

_**13 de enero**_

La niña me odia. Lo sé. Me mira con sus grandes ojos negros. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no soy su madre. También sabe que no quiero a su padre, quizás lo sabe mejor que él.

Pasamos horas mirándonos a los ojos, en una lucha de poder. Ella llora, grita, patalea. Yo le digo a su padre que tenemos que reprimir sus caprichos, que está demasiado consentida, tenemos que hacer de ella una dama. El de momento está de acuerdo conmigo. Me ha dejado tomar las riendas de la casa y no hace preguntas. Es viejo. Está cansado. Y me quiere. Mientras me quiera podré hacer lo que yo decida. Es la primera vez que soy yo la que toma las decisiones y me gusta. Ni siquiera escribo a mi madre para consultarla. De repente sé lo que es mejor para mí y lo que es mejor para todos. En el fondo esta vida no es tan mala como yo creía.

_**8 de febrero**_

Estoy embarazada. No sé cómo ha pasado. El apenas me toca. Tampoco yo le animo a ello. Sus caricias son torpes, sus besos rancios, se agarra con fuerza a mi durante unos minutos eternos y luego me suelta. Es rápido y termina sudoroso y sofocado, como si yo fuera solamente un cuerpo y no fuera capaz de sentir nada. Me gustaría no sentir nada. Salir de mi cuerpo mientras estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes de esposa. Ahora tengo nauseas todas las mañana y temo el momento de decírselo. Se alegrará. Sarah seguramente no.

_**15 de febrero**_

Se lo he dicho. Ha saltado de alegría. Me ha besado delante de todos ¡Qué vergüenza he pasado! Le he regañado porque eso no es decoroso. Sarah se ha echado a llorar. Dice que ahora ya no la querré nunca más. Extrañas criaturas los niños. Hace un mes no me quería en la familia y habría hecho cualquier cosa para que me fuera y ahora llora y me abraza porque piensa que el nuevo niño la va a echar de la familia. De repente ya no hay reproches ni malas contestaciones, se esfuerza en hacer todo lo que le digo, dice que ella será mi pequeña princesa perfecta y que cuando llegue el nuevo niño seguro que se portará mal y me hará rabiar.

He dejado que me de un abrazo cuando nos quedamos solas en la habitación. _No cómo papá_, me ha dicho, _de mi no te avergonzarás nunca. Siempre me portaré bien._ Quizás todavía pueda educarla bien. Y a mi hijo. Las nauseas ya no son tan fuertes, pero ya empiezo a sentirme hinchada. Y todavía me quedan siete largos meses.

_**26 de febrero**_

Ya me siento mejor. Dicen que la fiebre es por el embarazo, todo lo que me pasa es por el embarazo. El ha dejado de venir a mi habitación por las noches. Tengo miedo. Ahora Sarah está a mi lado, me pregunta si escribo cosas de ella. Le digo que sí, que planeo su futuro y el del bebé. Les daré a los dos una vida perfecta, sin errores, sin traiciones, sin miedos. Sarah sonríe y me abraza. Me pregunta si podremos oir al niño gritar mientras esté en mi barriga. Le digo que no, pero que pronto empezará a dar pataditas, pero más adelante porque todavía es demasiado pequeño. Le digo a Sarah que hay que tener paciencia aunque yo misma estoy impaciente por que nazca.

_**6 de marzo**_

Ojalá hubiera muerto yo. Ojalá la sangre que se escapaba entre mis piernas hubiera sido mia. Lo era y no lo era, porque ya era suya. Ni siquiera sé si hubiera sido un niño o una niña.

Ahora estoy seca, vacía. ¿Qué es una mujer sin un hijo? Una planta marchita, una tierra estéril, una batalla perdida. No era tan difícil lo que tenía que hacer, mi madre lo hizo, mi hermana, mi cuñada…. La cocinera ha tenido cinco hijos y yo no he sido capaz de parir uno. Se me ha escapado entre las piernas como un torrente purpureo y mientras se escapaba la pequeña vida de mi cuerpo lloré, pero no por el dolor. El dolor no importaba. Eran mis entrañas lo que estaba muriendo. Sarah grita a lo lejos que quiere entrar a verme pero que no la dejan. El tampoco ha entrado. Ahora soy como un monstruo, una mujer maldita. Una media mujer. Creo que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloro. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Mi hijo. Mi hijo.

_**7 de mayo**_

Llevaba muchos tiempo sin escribir en el diario. En realidad llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Mi cumpleaños lo pasé tumbada en la cama y Sarah me trajo un ramo de flores y me rogó que saliéramos al jardín.

Yo no quise, me quedé sentada mirando por la ventana las olas rompientes. Añorando Lakewood, su silencio, su tranquilidad. Aquí nunca hay silencio, siempre está el sonido del mar golpeando las rocas, el sonido del viento. Incluso los fantasmas parecen corpóreos y hacen ruido.

Pero no puedo quedarme aquí eternamente. El no está, se fue a la ciudad por negocios. Mamá está muy delicada para venir a verme y sólo William se ha molestado en venir y me ha obligado a salir de la habitación, a vestirme adecuadamente, me ha contado chismes y me ha regañado por no portarme dignamente como corresponde a mi posición. Sarah le ha regañado y le ha dicho que estoy enferma. Entonces yo regañé a Sarah por hablar en ese tono a un invitado y ella se echó a llorar. Me queda todavía mucho trabajo con esa niña y no me he dado cuenta. Me queda mucho trabajo en mi hogar, con mi familia. Tengo hermanos y sobrinos. William me ha sugerido que vaya a visitarlo a Lakewood, también Janet me escribió para que fuera a verla. Quizás es lo que debo hacer. Salir de aquí. No le he escrito todavía a mi esposo, lo haré mañana. Y después me iré. Aquí seré siempre una extraña, quizás en otra casa, en otro lugar, pueda sentirme en mi hogar.

_**12 de mayo**_

Hoy he recibido su carta. Mi amado esposo no quiere verme en la ciudad. Ha olvidado su amor por mi, quizás ahora sólo me recuerda manchada de sangre. Heoído rumoresde que tiene allí una amiga. En realidad no me importaría si nadie lo supiera, pero es un secreto a voces. Me avergüenzo de estar a su lado. He decidido aceptar la invitación de William, le guste o no. Y me llevaré a Sarah conmigo. Sé que discutiremos por esto, pero no daré mi brazo a torcer. La niña necesita que la eduquen y yo puedo hacerlo. No la voy a dejar sola en este caserón. En un par de años la mandaremos a un internado y supongo que ya no discutiremos. O tal vez sí lo hagamos.

_**29 de mayo**_

No veo el momento de abandonar esta casa. No he sido feliz aquí. No la echaré de menos. Sus paredes sólo me traen recuerdos dolorosos. Odiaré el mar toda mi vida. Sarah está contenta de partir, para ella es una gran aventura. Le digo que se contenga y lo hace, en el fondo me tiene un poco de miedo. Quizás tema que la deje sola si no se porta bien. A veces le digo que no es mi hija y eso la pone triste, pero debo recordárselo. Es la verdad. Y no es por ella, es por mí. Quizás si el niño hubiera nacido habría podido llamarla hija, pero ahora no puedo. No voy a fingir que sí he tenido una hija, que soy madre cuando no lo soy.

Escribiré a mi esposo de nuevo cuando lleguemos a casa de Janet. De momento creo que es mejor que estemos separados, quizás podamos hablar tranquilamente más adelante. Sé que me mirará con los ojos bajos y me suplicará que le perdone y yo lo haré porque es lo que debo hacer. Pero tiene que ser él quien venga a buscarme, eso es lo decoroso. En realidad no sé si quiero que venga o no. No sé si quiero verle. Sí quiero ver a Janet, y abrazarla, y quizás llorar. No, llorar no. He llorado demasiado en estos últimos meses. Es hora de comenzar de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

La solitaria rosa parecía brillar allí, sobre la tumba de Anthony. El sonido de la gaita a su lado parecía mitigar la sensación de pérdida. Candy había cortado la rosa con mucho cuidado. Su idea había sido hacer un ramo para alegrar la casa, pero aquella flor tan blanca y tan fragante le trajo recuerdos. De pronto sintió que aquella flor no sería feliz dentro de la casa, tenía todavía los pétalos brillantes de rocío, como si estuviera llorando por el recuerdo del chico que antes las cuidaba.

Así que Candy se acercó al cementerio a llevarle la rosa a Anthony, y allí se encontró con Archie, que la había visto en el portal de las rosas y había corrido a su encuentro. El tocó la gaita en un sentido homenaje a sus parientes muertos, Candy simplemente escuchó y cerró los ojos, alegrándose de no haber olvidado, de que su corazón todavía lamentara aquella pérdida, de que aún lo echaba de menos.

Se concentró en la música, dejando que la transportara a un tiempo donde eran tres los que tocaban juntos. Archie también lo recordaba y las notas de la gaita solitaria eran un triste lamento. El único superviviente de ese trío y estaba tan lejos de ella como lo había estado cuando eran tres.

Cuando terminó la tonada, se quedaron un rato en silencio, como si esperaran que el fantasma de Anthony acudiera a su lamada. _Hemos convocado su espíritu pero él no viene, está demasiado lejos. Ahora es un ángel de ojos azules y alas blancas que flota en el viento y acaricia las rosas con su aliento._

Candy aceptó el brazo que le tendió Archie al salir del cementerio. Habían llegado andando y Candy se alegró de que Archie no hubiera traído el coche, prefería pasear, llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en la casa y el aire fresco le sentaba bien. Si cerraba los ojos podía pensar que era las dulces manos de Anthony apartándole el cabello del rostro.

-Me dijeron que habías vuelto a trabajar para los Legan, pero no creí que pudiera ser cierto –Archie rompió el silencio, había estado serio en todo momento, serio y triste, como su música.

-La niña me necesita, hubiera sido mezquino no ayudarla. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Además, Eliza está en Londres y siempre es ella la que me crea problemas.

-Espero que no tengas problemas con Neal.

-Apenas lo he visto, se fue a Chicago y no ha vuelto. Además, todo aquello ya pasó, ahora es adulto.

Archie no parecía muy convencido.

-De todas formas, si necesitas algo ven a Lakewood, puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras –_toda la vida_, pensaba Archie, pero eso no lo dijo.

La mansión de los Andrew se veía a lo lejos, ella había decidido no volver. Si Anthony hubiera seguido vivo todo habría sido distinto, reirían juntos en el jardín, quizás los niños que jugaran a su lado serían suyos. Era injusto pensar así, no había sido Anthony el que la había condenado a una vida estéril, sola, cuidando los hijos de los demás, viviendo en la casa de los demás, desarraigada, sin tener un hogar propio.

_Lo he elegido yo. He aceptado que el Hogar de Pony es el único hogar que he tenido, que la familia no son los lazos de sangre sino de cariño. Ahora la mansión Andrew está muy vacía, sin Anthony, sin Stear, sin la Tía Elroy. Pero miro el portal de las rosas y veo que lo que ellos vivieron continúa allí. Y puedo pasear y adivinar la vida que habría tenido si Anthony no hubiera muerto, si no hubiera conocido a Terry, si Albert hubiera sido solamente mi amigo vagabundo, si la guerra no se hubiera llevado a Stear._

Archie estaba hablando, contándole pequeñas anécdotas, trivialiades, regañándola por llevar todavía su viejo sombrero de paja, tan poco elegante. Su voz se había hecho más grave con los años, quizás la de Anthony habría cambiado igual y habría dejado de ser tan dulce. Quizás el cariño que sentía por él se habría enfriado con el tiempo ¿Quién podía saberlo?

_No quiero pensar en lo que podía haber salido mal. Ahora es un sueño y en los sueños todo es perfecto._

Llegaron al recodo del camino y Candy miró con nostalgia la mansión de los Andrew, radiante y luminosa, pero ella tenía que seguir el camino hacia la mansión Legan. La niña la esperaba allí y cuando llegara la primavera y el tiempo fuera más agradable, la llevaría al portal de las rosas y jugaría con ella.

_Como si fuera mi hija._

Candy no pudo evitar acordarse del dolor de Tía Elroy tras la muerte de Anthony, que era tan grande que quiso borrar todo lo que le recordaba a él. Como si hubiera sido su propio hijo el que hubiera muerto.

_Y era cierto. Anthony fue su hijo, el hijo que no tuvo nunca y no importaba que ella no fuera realmente su madre. Pero Anthony era un hijo sin padres, todo suyo. Yo tendré siempre la sombra de Neal detrás. Y si decidera volver a casarse… No debería cogerle cariño a esa niña, no es mi niña. También hay muchos niños en el Hogar de Pony que necesitan el cariño de una madre._

-¿No piensas casarte nunca, Candy? –le preguntó Archie de pronto, quizás le estaba preguntando si ya estaba casada con un fantasma.

-No lo sé, Archie. Sólo sé que no me casaré porque sea lo que debo hacer, ni por no estar sola.

Archie asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó Candy a su vez, con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿No te casarás nunca?

-Yo me siento más solo que tú. Pero eso no sería justo para ninguna chica ¿verdad?

-Si ella lo supiera ¿porqué no? Mientras no le mientas no habría problemas. ¿Has conocido a alguien?

Archie negó con la cabeza.

-No. Conocí a alguien, hace años, pero está fuera de mi alcance.

Candy no dijo nada, reacia a seguir con un tema que no sabía a dónde los llevaría. Archie insistió en acompañarla hasta la mansión Legan, pero el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Candy pensaba que a cada uno lo acompañaban sus propios fantasmas y recordó los años que llevaba sin saber nada de Annie y deseando que Archie estuviera pensando en ella y no en otra persona. Archie, en cambio, no pensaba en Annie. Su fantasma era muy real y caminaba a su lado, tan cerca que podía tocarla, pero la barrera había estado siempre entre los dos y nunca había podido saltarla para llegar hasta ella. La imagen de Anthony lo había eclipsado primero, después la de Terry, incluso quizás la de Albert había emborronado su amistad. Y, sin embargo, él había sido el primero que la había conocido.

_No camino junto a un fantasma. El fantasma soy yo_. Archie miró a Candy y le pareció que una presencia dorada caminaba junto a ella, y por un momento le pareció distinguir incluso una risa, un olor. Desvió la mirada diciéndose que sólo era el aire al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles, el olor de las rosas, un reflejo del sol.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

La casa parecía más oscura después del paseo, los criados más serios. Candy reprimió la tentación de asomarse a la ventana a ver como Archie se alejaba. El había querido entrar con ella al ver el negro automóvil de Neal en la puerta, pero Candy le había dicho que sería peor. Neal había vuelto a casa pero estaría contento, la niña había cogido peso y se veía mucho más saludable.

Entró confiada en el salón, esperando oír los elogios de él y su agradecimiento, pero se equivocaba. Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.

-¡Vaya! ¡Te has acordado de venir! –fue el saludo de Neal. Candy se fijó en que se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado las mangas, el calor de la habitación era sofocante. No supo qué decir.

-¡Estaba sola! ¿Cómo has podido dejarla sola? Estaba a tu cargo. ¡No es uno de tus huérfanos traviesos! ¡Sólo es un bebé y está enferma!

-Neal –intentó calmarlo Candy-. La dejé con el ama de cría. Iba a quedarse con ella hasta que volviera, no sé qué ha pasado. La niña está ahora mucho mejor, tampoco hay que encerrarla en una burbuja de cristal.

-¡Tampoco dejarla sola! Cuando he llegado la he encontrado llorando, con los pañales mojados. El ama de cría ya está despedida, por supuesto. ¿Debería tratar mejor tu irresponsabilidad? –Neal se mesó los cabellos-. Creí que habías cambiado, de veras, creí que contendrías esos impulsos salvajes de salir corriendo cada dos por tres y perderte en el bosque, creí que serías responsable y te ocuparías de mi pequeña Lizzie. ¿Cómo pude pensar eso?

-Neal, es injusto. Es la primera vez que he salido en todo este tiempo. ¡Preguntale al servicio! Ellos te lo dirán. ¡Nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño!

-¡Claro que lo harías! ¡Nos odias, siempre nos has odiado! Este era el momento de vengarse. No has sido capaz de perdonar. –la acusó.

-¡Tú eres el que siempre me ha odiado! –Candy hervía de rabia-. ¡Vine aquí con la mejor de las intenciones, ayudar a una pobre criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡No puedes tratarme así!

-¿Tratarte así? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Se habían ido acercando el uno al otro hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron casi juntas. Los dos tenían los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido. Se miraban desafiantes, retándose a ser el primero en apartar la mirada. Candy se preguntó si Neal le pegaría… y si ella sería capaz de pegarle a él, porque lo deseaba.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y ambos se volvieron por la sorpresa. Archie entraba corriendo y, sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó a Neal y le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza.

Neal se tambaleó y se frotó la mandíbula.

-¡Sabía que pasaría algo! –gritó Archie, amenazante-. ¡Ni te acerques a ella!

-Encantado de verte, primo –saludó Neal, con burla, mientras comprobaba si le habían saltado algún diente. Todo parecía estar bien.

-¡Archie!

-No tienes que aguantar esto, Candy. Te vienes ahora mismo conmigo a Lakewood.

Candy miró a Neal, indecisa, pero Neal no la miraba, se había vuelto hacia la ventana.

-Sí, vete –dijo al fin-. ¡Estás despedida!

-Pero Neal… la niña…

-Está mejor ¿no es eso lo que has dicho? –le espetó Neal, aunque luego añadió, en un tono más frío-. Haré traer una enfermera de Chicago. Una enfermera _de verdad_.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-Buenas tardes, Candy, Archie.

Neal abandonó el salón frotándose todavía la mandíbula, oyó de fondo a Candy comentar un "¿le habrás dado demasiado fuerte?" _¡Ja! ¿Qué sabrá ella? ¿Qué le importa? He sido un idiota al pensar que nuestra relación habría podido ser distinta. Somos enemigos, siempre lo hemos sido. Y te haré daño, te haré mucho daño, donde más te duela, atacaré de lleno a lo que más te importa. Ah! Te arrepentirás de esto, Candy, te arrepentirás._

Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a pasear como un león enjaulado, allí no estaba encendida la chimenea y hacía frío, pero él se sentía arder por dentro. Se asomó a la ventana y vio como Candy y Archie se alejaban, ella ni siquiera había recogido sus cosas. Tendría que volver. No, se las mandaría a Lakewood para no tener que volver a cruzarse con ella… o no. Tampoco sería malo volver a verla una vez más, no pasaría nada malo por ello.

Tenía que olvidarse de Candy y pensar en su hija, quizás debería volver a casarse, su hija necesitaba una madre, no una criada. Neal se apartó de la ventana y se acercó al espejo. Archie le había dejado una marca en la cara que poco a poco se iba poniendo morada.

-Te engañas a ti mismo –le dijo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo-. Candy es mucho más que una criada. Admite lo que has soñado, lo que has deseado. En realidad he usado a Lizzie para acercarme a ella. Y ha sido un error.

Volvió a asomarse a la ventana, pero Candy y Archie ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Nunca tenías que haber aceptado! Ellos nunca cambiarán, Candy, sólo saben hacer daño.

Archie estaba mucho más exaltado que ella, no la había dejado recoger sus cosas ni despedirse del servicio, alegando que lo mejor era salir de esa maldita casa cuanto antes. Quizás tenía razón, pero le hubiera gustado al menos intentar hablar. Neal había sufrido mucho y estaba preocupado por la niña. Ni siquiera había podido contarle todo lo que había avanzado con ella. ¿Pero porqué lo disculpaba? En realidad su salida de la casa habaría terminado llegando algún día. Y Lizzie crecería y nunca sabría que ella había estado luchando por su vida en sus primeros meses. Quizás Neal enseñara a la niña a odiarla, como la odiaban todos los Legan y, sin embargo, Candy se dio cuenta de que no odiaba a Neal, de repente le parecía sólo un hombre amargado y desgraciado.

_En realidad él avanza a ciegas, y yo también, y hemos chocado. Nada más. Lo habríamos terminado arreglando si Archie no hubiera intervenido. ¿O no? ¿Habría llegado a pegarme? ¿Le habría pegado yo a él? Es difícil saberlo. De todas formas ya es tarde. Si tuvimos una oportunidad de ser amigos ya la hemos perdido._

Candy se dio cuenta de pronto de que Archie se había callado y que no le había estado escuchando, sumida en sus pensamientos. Había sido un día raro y ahora volvía a Lakewood otra vez. La casa estaba muy vacía ahora, sólo Archie vivía en ella.

La Mansión Legan era más triste, pero le parecía más real que esta, quizás porque allí había tenido cosas que hacer, un trabajo que cumplir, y en Lakewood, sin embargo, iría como una refugiada.

_Esperaré un par de días y volveré a hablar con Neal, no le diré nada a Archie y lo solucionaremos. Y si no, volveré al Hogar de Pony. Siempre estará allí para que yo pueda volver._

Archie le ofreció su brazo cuando pasaron bajo el portal de las rosas.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Querídisima Janet:

Espero que el balneario te esté sentando bien y que pronto se alivien tus dolores y puedas estar con nosotros. Para mí no supone ningún problema cuidar de la niña y a Sarah le viene bien tener compañía de chicas de su edad antes de entrar en el internado. Le he dicho a William que mande también a Pauna unos días, ahora que nuestra cuñada vuelve a estar en estado de buena esperanza. Espero que esta vez el embarazo llegue a su fin, aunque cuando la vi me pareció que estaba muy delicada y me temo que pasará lo de la última vez. Ojalá me equivoque y puedan tener al varón que tanto necesita la familia, no quiero ser negativa. Aunque seguro que ya adivinas lo que pienso, que tampoco será esta vez.

Pauna también está delicada y le vendrá bien salir de la ciudad y disfrutar del aire del campo, el tiempo en Lakewood ha mejorado mucho y ya casi no hace frío. ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a pasear junto a lago? Como añoro aquel tiempo en que éramos jóvenes, ahora tú estás llena de achaques… y yo también, para qué negarlo. Y cada vez será peor, no hay más que ver a mi anciano esposo. Traerlo desde la ciudad ha sido un auténtico suplicio, pero ya está aquí, sentado al sol y bien cuidado. Su sobrino Roger nos estás acompañando estos días. ¿Te acuerdas de Roger? No he visto un hombre más agradable en mi vida, siempre atento y encantador. No pensé que aceptaría nuestra invitación a Lakewood, la ciudad parece un lugar más divertido para los jóvenes pero al final ha llegado esta mañana. Las niñas están encantadas con él y a mí me ha dicho que vayamos a pasar junto al lago.

No sé qué decirle, Janet. Sus atenciones me halagan y me siento a gusto a su lado y, en realidad, ni siquiera soy mayor que él aunque sea la esposa de su tío.

Sé que la servidumbre nos mira, que él es joven y atractivo y mi esposo está viejo y enfermo. No rechazo su brazo cuando me lo da y no puedo evitar sonreírle aunque intente contenerme, pero no he hecho nada indecoroso, Janet, te lo puedo asegurar. Roger es siempre correcto conmigo y yo nunca le doy a entender que podría ser algo más que un pariente de mi esposo. Ni siquiera sé si lo deseo. Hace tanto que mi corazón no se acelera por un hombre que no sé cómo actuar. Y no soy libre, de todas formas. Ambos lo sabemos. ¡Ah! Si mi esposo se hubiera parecido a él.

Cuando miro a mi esposo y lo veo tiritando y tosiendo a pesar del sol, pienso que llegará un momento en que ya no esté y me llamarán viuda, pero no agarro a eso mi esperanza, pueden pasar todavía muchos años. Me gustaría creer que Roger va a esperarme, pero ya me conoces, desconfío de la constancia de los hombres. También desconfío a veces de mi fuerza de voluntad, pero esa desconfianza no me dura más de un minuto. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Janet, soy fuerte, no voy a dar ningún escándalo, los días de ser rebelde quedaron muy atrás.

¿Te imaginas si diera ahora un escándalo? Mamá se revolvería en su tumba. A veces la recuerdo dándome consejos, la verdad es que sin ella pierde toda la gracia dar escándalos. Además, ahora soy consciente de lo mucho que puedo perder. No es sólo mi vida, también es la vuestra, la de Sarah, incluso William podría verse afectado. ¿Cómo puedo poneros en peligro sólo por calmar este sentimiento que está naciendo en mi interior? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Tengo mi responsabilidad y mi dignidad, no puedo ser simplemente una mujer. Ten por seguro que sabré resistir esos impulsos.

¡Ah, Janet, Janet, ojalá estuvieras aquí! No tendría estos pensamientos de vieja loca. Ya hemos dejado atrás nuestra juventud, pero aún recordamos cómo si no la hubiéramos perdido del todo. Sin embargo nos faltan las ilusiones, que se han quedado por el camino. Y ya no podemos ilusionarnos de nuevo, no podemos.

Hay días en los que me pregunto si ha merecido la pena. Hay momentos en los que siento que mi antigua rebeldía, esa que tanto enfadaba a mamá, vuelve a apoderarse de mi y siento, durante un segundo, que puedo escaparme por la noche y correr por el jardín bajo la luna. Las cosas que hacíamos cuando niñas ahora resultan ridículas y absurdas y hasta Roger, que me mira con buenos ojos, se reiría de mí. Quizás esas sean las brujas de las viejas leyendas escocesas que nos contaba mamá, sólo mujeres que bailaban recordando su juventud.

Si mi esposo muriera ahora mismo todo me daría igual, me casaría inmediatamente e intentaría tener un hijo. Todavía podría tener uno, mira a nuestra cuñada, que tiene tres años más que yo. Sin embargo no deseo su muerte, me gusta mirarlo tomando el sol en el jardín, con las niñas jugando a su alrededor. Ahora mismo los estoy observando desde la ventana, mientras te escribo. Mañana haré una pequeña merienda para las niñas, ojalá Pauna llegara también.

A lo mejor sólo es miedo. Me he acostumbrado a él, a sus quejas y a sus toses y es más fácil hacer lo que debo que renunciar a todo y empezar de cero. Me siento mayor para empezar de cero. Hace poco releí mi viejo diario y me sorprendí de las decisiones que he llegado a tomar, del valor que tuve en hacerlo. Ahora me pienso mucho más las cosas, quizás no confío tanto en la gente. La gente sabe hacerte daño cuando no estás preparada. Es lo bueno de mi esposo, lo conozco tan bien que sé cómo intentará hacerme daño y puedo estar preparada para parar los golpes. Eso no me pasaría con otra persona. No es que piense que Roger quiera hacerme daño, pero no me fío. Los hombres te hacen daño incluso cuando no quieren hacértelo.

Tengo que dejarte. Roger me reclama para dar el paseo que le he prometido. A la luz del día y evitando rincones comprometidos, te lo prometo, Janet. De todas formas me siento feliz, sólo con pasear a su lado y ver el reflejo del sol sobre el lago. Todo parece tranquilo y feliz, siento que va a ser un verano hermoso. Ojalá llegues pronto.

Tu hermana que te echa de menos.

Elroy.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Ahora Archie se levantaba temprano, porque hacía lo hacía así y le gustaba sentarse a desayunar con ella. Insistía en pasar el día a su lado, llevarla a pasear en barca, montar a caballo y dar largos paseos por los bosques cercanos, la llevó a visitar a Tom y pasaron un día en su granja. Había sido una semana perfecta, donde Candy apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar y, cuando ella había sacado el tema de que debía regresar al Hogar de Pony, Archie lo había evitado rápidamente, abduciendo que a ella le sentaría bien unos días de descanso antes de volver, para recuperarse de todo lo malo que había pasado y que si hiciera falta urgente allí, seguro que mandaban a buscarla. Archie pasaba los días temblando, pensando que cualquier día ella se iría y Candy parecía pensar que simplemente se sentía solo en aquella casa tan grande.

-Tendrías que ir a Nueva Cork, con Albert, y ayudarlo –le decía Candy, pero Nueva Cork estaba muy lejos de ella y quizás, quizás, si continuaba a su lado lo mismo conseguía hacerse imprescindible para ella.

Por la noche se sentaban junto a la chimenea y recordaban tiempos más felices, cuando no estaban tan solos. Archie entonces se sentía celoso de los recuerdos, sentía que ella a él nunca lo hubiera echado tanto de menos como echaba a los demás. Siempre había sido invisible para ella, y ahora sólo podía fingir que era su amigo y nada más. A veces sentía deseos de ser sincero con ella y confesarle sus sentimientos, pero desechaba la idea al instante. Había pensado en muchas maneras de hacerlo, para no asustarla con su pasión, si presentaba su amor como un simple consuelo de dos almas heridas que se habían acercado porque se necesitaban. Pero no, si fingía eso Candy saldría disparada a buscar a Annie para él. Candy a veces la mencionaba, pero había escrito a Patty y tampoco ella tenía noticias de su amiga.

Candy no se daba cuenta de que Archie nunca la mencionaba y quizás pensaba que era porque pensar en Annie le hacía daño, cuando la realidad era que ni se acordaba de ella y, en el fondo, se alegraba de que hubiera desaparecido antes de que la relación entre ellos se hubiera hecho más seria.

Pero Candy no conocía nada de esto y Archia no sabía cómo sacarla de su error sin que la relación entre ellos se enturbiara, porque Candy saldría corriendo en cuanto supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos. O quizás en el fondo los conocía y sólo esperaba el momento en que él los confesara.

La idea se fue abriendo paso en su mente, una secreta esperanza. Ella era discreta pero no rechazaba sus atenciones, las tomaba como atenciones de amigo, pero tenía que darse cuenta de que eran algo más y había aceptado quedarse unos días, sonreía a su lado y bromeaban. ¿Tan malo era tener un poco de esperanza? Si al mismo tiempo tuviera valor habría sido mejor, pero Archie temía equivocarse y perder lo poco que había conseguido, su amistad y su presencia. Y no había ninguna forma de poder estar seguro.

Llevaba Candy ya dos semanas en la mansión de los Andrew cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó de una forma que a Archie le recordaron campanas fúnebres. Con un mal presagio vio cómo un mozo dejaba un paquete para Candy en la entrada y un par de cartas para ella. Archie lo miró con aprensión, como todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Legan.

-Son mis cosas, las han empaquetado –anunció Candy, al abrir la caja y ver su contenido. Archie se había olvidado completamente de ello y había conseguido ropa nueva para ella. Candy no había dicho nada, como si estuviera retrasando el momento de reclamarlas y de romper el último lazo que la ataba a los Legan.

Pero Neal no había dudado tanto y había hecho empaquetar sus cosas y enviárselas, un claro mensaje de que no iba a reconsiderar su decisión y volver a readmitirla, o quizás cansado de esperar a que ella acudiera cabizbaja y le rogara que la dejara volver. Ni una nota suya acompañaba la caja, las cartas eran del Hogar de Pony y Candy las miró, extrañada de recibir dos cartas tan seguidas. Dejó a Archie al cuidado de sus cosas y se sentó en el salón a leerlas.

Archie dispuso que llevaran la caja a la habitación de Candy y ordenó abrirla y desempaquetarla por si hubiera alguna sorpresa dentro. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, Neal ya no era una adolescente que metiera ratas muertas en las maletas de las chicas pero Archie no se fiaba de él. Sin embargo no había nada extraño y Archie volvió al salón para encontrarse con una Candy demudada y cegada por las lágrimas, rápidamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Candy extendió la mano con la carta para que Archie la leyera.

_Querida Candy:_

_No te asustes, de salud estamos todos bien, gracias a dios. Te escribimos porque creemos que estás en disposición de ayudarnos y sabemos que lo harás con gusto. ¿Recuerdas que se lleva hablando tiempo de la nueva carretera que cruzará el pueblo y se unirá a la carretera estatal que están terminando? Dicen que será un gran avance para el pueblo pero, si se hace como lo están proyectando, será una tragedia para nosotros._

_Ha venido un grupo de gente midiendo y contando y dicen que nuestra zona parece la mejor para la carretera. Nos han dicho que respetarán la casa, pero no la colina de Pony ni nuestro pequeño huerto… todo eso se convertirá en asfalto. Los niños no podrán salir de la casa. Y no sabemos qué hacer. Nos han dicho que el proyecto de la carretera ha sido concedido a las empresas Legan. No sé si puedes hacer algo, pero como trabajas para la familia hemos pensado que puedes estar en buen lugar para hacerlo._

_Esperamos tus noticias._

La otra carta no traía mejores nuevas:

…_Los peritos ahora dicen que lo mismo no es posible conservar la casa, que tienen que hacer más mediciones. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Adónde iremos?..._

-Maldito Neal –Archie apretó los puños y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo a darle la paliza que se merecía, pero Candy no dejaba de llorar y se calmó para intentar consolarla.

-Tranquila, Candy. Neal no se saldrá con la suya. Escribiremos a Albert, él podrá hacer algo.

Archie se sentía un poco inútil, porque aparte de darle una paliza a Neal no se le ocurría nada más que verdaderamente solucionara el problema.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho para vengarse –siguió diciendo, mientras la abrazaba-. Te ataca donde sabe que te va a hacer daño. ¡Maldito!

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Tanto daño le he hecho? –Candylevantó la cabeza y buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Archie.

-Sigue enamorado de ti, está claro. No puede tenerte y te hace daño.

-Eso es imposible, Archie, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

_Como si eso importara_, pensó Archie mientras le acariciaba los sedosos cabellos, Candy respondió a su contacto e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Archie ¿qué puedo…?

Archie no pudo más, la cercanía, el calor del abrazo, la intensidad de sus sentimientos, todo fue más fuerte. La frase de Candy fue interrumpida por los ardientes labios de Archie presionando los suyos, intensamente, con desesperación. Candy retrocedió entonces, asustada, intentando librarse de su abrazo, para mirarlo después con asombro, entre los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Archie!

-¡Qué! No vas a decir ahora que te sorprende. Has aceptado mis atenciones todo este tiempo, tenía que terminar pasando.

-Pero yo… yo no…

-Nos obligas a amarte y luego nos rechazas a todos. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Sales corriendo otra vez? ¿Vuelves al Hogar de Pony? Ya no tienes un sitio al que volver para escapar de los que te aman… o no lo tendrás pronto –terminó la frase en un susurro que ella no pudo oir.

Archie la contempló mientras salía corriendo por la puerta que daba al jardín y por un instante decidió seguirla, pero se contuvo. Había leído el rechazo y la decepción en sus ojos. No el amor, el reconocimiento que había esperado. No quería volver a verlo, al menos de momento, no al menos hasta pensar qué iba a decirle.

De todas formas tenía cosas que hacer, cogió la carta que había caído al suelo y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía una larga carta que escribirle a su tío Albert. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más por ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Candy corrió a través del jardín, dejó atrás el portal de las rosas y siguió corriendo sin parar. No sabía a dónde se dirigía ni por qué corría, sólo sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Alejarse de todo. La última persona a la que habría querido hacer daño era Archie, todo lo que tocaba se estropeaba y ahora por su culpa el Hogar de Pony iba a desaparecer. Siguió corriendo durante horas, a través del bosque, atravesando campos hasta que no pudo más y cayó rendida sobre la hierba húmeda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover.

No oyó el sonido del caballo acercándose, ni la voz que pronunció su nombre, sólo se dio cuenta cuando unas manos la zarandearon con fuerza y la levantaron del suelo.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Candy se esforzó en controlar sus lágrimas, en parecer fuerte, pero Neal se comportaba como si nada pasara, como si no la hubiera echado de su casa dos semanas antes.

-¡Vamos! Te llevaré a la mansión de los Andrew –le dijo, instándola a subir al caballo, los gruesos goterones estaban cayendo cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡No! –se apartó de él.

-No seas tonta. No tengo ganas de mojarme, pero tampoco voy a aumentar la lista de reproches que tienes contra mí, por una vez me portaré como un caballero… pero no te acostumbres.

Le tendió la mano. Candy dudó.

-No… no puedo volver –sólo pensar en encontrarse de nuevo con Archie le daba pavor ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿cómo se enfrentaría a él? No, no quería verle, no era el momento.

-Pues vamos a mi casa entonces. Si mueres de pulmonía por quedarte aquí bajo la lluvia me echarán la culpa a mí, no es por hacerte un favor.

Neal no la dejó replicar y la subió al caballo, subió a su vez y espoleó al animal.

-Agárrate –le dijo él, iban a salir al galope para mojarse lo menos posible. Candy pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre y apoyó la cabeza sobre la chaqueta roja. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y los truenos sonaban en el cielo.

Neal no le dijo apenas nada, era tarde cuando llegaron a la casa pero él se las arregló para traerle algo de comer mientras ella se cambiaba junto a la chimenea en la habitación de Claire.

-Puedes quedarte en esta habitación y usar la ropa de Claire, tu habitación no está preparada y tus cosas las envié a Lakewood esta mañana.

-Sí, lo sé –era extraño que al final sus pertenencias estuvieran siempre en otro lugar, como si estuvieran huyendo de ella.

-Tómate el coñac, te sentará bien, y luego a dormir –Neal cerró la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones y la dejó sola. Candy se acercó a la cuna con cuidado para no despertar a la niña. Lizzie dormía profundamente. Se sentó un rato a su lado, observándola, vestida con un camisón que había sido de la madre de la niña, sosteniendo una copa en la mano de la que posiblemente también habría bebido Claire. La tormenta seguía rugiendo en el exterior pero allí dentro estaba bien, el licor la hacía entrar en calor y se sentía segura, protegida. Archie estaría preocupado. Archie que creía amarla y que sufría por su culpa.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho mientras apuraba la copa y se servía otra. ¿Por qué todos sufrían por su culpa? Si ella no hacía nada para alentarlos. Se fijó que todavía había luz en la habitación de Neal y llamó suavemente a la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones antes de abrirla. Neal estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, leyendo lo que parecía ser un informe legal. Candy recordó lo del Hogar de Pony y se preguntó si sería el mejor momento para sacarle el tema.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Archie? –le preguntó Neal de pronto, cerrando el informe. Candy pensó que realmente no había sido para tanto, que su reacción había sido desproporcionada, provocada sin duda por su estado de nervios.

-Me ama –dijo, simplemente. Neal dejó el informe sobre la mesa y la miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos negros se clavaron penetrantes en los de ella.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad. Rompes todos los corazones que se cruzan en tu camino, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

Era lo mismo que le había dicho Archie, pero Neal no parecía reprochárselo, si acaso hablaba con un fondo de amargura.

-Tú no me amas ¿verdad? –Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama, lo más lejos posible de él. Neal la miraba desde la distancia que le daba toda la habitación. No se parecía a Claire aunque llevara puesto su camisón y su cabello también fuera rubio y ondulado. No se parecía en nada a Claire.

-Yo era joven entonces, Candy, y me deslumbraste como deslumbras a todos. Después me casé, conocí a otras mujeres. Ahora mismo tengo una amiga en Chicago que hace lo que quiero cuando yo quiero. Mucho más cómodo que secuestrar a la gente contra su voluntad.

Parecía una respuesta, pero Candy no estaba segura.

-¿Amas a tu amiga?

Neal negó con la cabeza. Hablaban en susurros, conscientes de que un bebé dormía en la habitación de al lado.

-No. El amor no tiene nada que ver –Neal se levanto y avanzó hacia ella-. Tiene que ver con sentirte bien, con sentirte vivo.

-¿Y no le haces daño?

-No, porque ella tampoco me ama. Los dos estamos solos, estamos bien. No hay nada más.

-Me parece algo horrible.

-Quizás lo es –Neal había llegado a su altura y le secó una solitaria lágrima que aún le corría por el rostro-. Te sientes sola y durante un rato no lo estás. Sientes que el mundo se hunde a tu alrededor y durante ese rato ese mundo no existe. Adorada por todos ¿te has sentido alguna vez, realmente, una mujer amada?

La voz era suave y cada vez más susurrante, casi hipnótica. Su cuerpo olía a enebro, sus ojos negros parecían abismos donde podía hundirse y no levantarse jamás.

-¿Y mañana?

-Mañana seremos amigos, sin reproches, sin celos, sin recriminaciones, sin daños. Cierra los ojos y yo seré quien tú quieras, quien tú quieras. Es fácil. Tan fácil.

Sus labios la rozaban sin besarla, sus manos estaban muy cerca pero no la acariciaban, no era la desesperada urgencia de Archie que le había dado tanto miedo. Allí no encontraría desesperación, ni dolor. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar. Sus sentidos estaban excitados por el licor, su mente nublada por las tensiones del día. Candy pensó que el coñac se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, o quizás era el perfume, o simplemente que había sabido despertar su deseo.

Entonces fue ella la que pegó sus labios a los suyos, las manos de ella las que lo buscaron a él. Y se dejó llevar con los ojos cerrados. Neal le devolvió el beso con pasión, y pensó que por primera vez iba a susurrar el nombre de la mujer con la que realmente estaba. Se preguntó a quien vería ella a través de sus ojos cerrados, qué presencia la estaría acariciando. No fue dulce con ella, no podía. Y le sorprendió que ella fuera tan apasionada como él, como si estuviera desesperada. La oyó susurrar su nombre, una vez, era el suyo pero podía ser sólo una alucinación.

Al terminar se apartó de ella jadeando, sudoroso. Ella abrió los ojos y no dijo nada. Neal quería abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Siempre se marchaba después, siempre, nunca había dormido al lado de una mujer. Fue ella la que se volvió hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Neal le puso con torpeza la mano en el hombre y se durmió, lamentando que esa nochehubiera terminado y que por la mañana, en cuando a ella se le pasaran los efectos del licor, lo odiaría aún más que antes.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

_**Extracto del diario de Tia Elroy**_**.**

_**22 de abril**_

Es mi cumpleaños más triste, aunque no importa porque ya nadie lo recuerda. No sé cómo me siento. No triste, ni tampoco aliviada. Quizás vacía. No hace ni dos horas que se ha ido y ya hecho de menos su tos por la noche, cuando paso delante de su habitación antes de ir a acostarme. Su voz ronca me llama. Sé que la oiré en mis sueños esta noche, por eso no quiero dormir.

La casa parece tan sola. Ya los he avisado a todos. William viene ya de camino, su esposa no vendrá, el niño es demasiado pequeño todavía y en realidad yo prefiero que no venga. Un entierro no es un lugar para un niño pequeño. También he avisado a Roger, no puedo imaginar cómo va a ser volver a verle después de todos estos años. A su esposa no la conozco, me han dicho que es muy joven. Ojalá también viniera solo, pero ya me avisó de que la iba a traer, quiere que la conozca, eso me ha dicho. Tal vez lo que no quiere es un reencuentro a solas.

La doncella viene y me pregunta si quiero tomar algo. No quiero pero lo tomaré. Si pudiera llorar sería más fácil, mucho más fácil. Sé que alabarán mi entereza, pero no es verdad que la tenga, lo que ocurre es que no me salen las lágrimas.

_**24 de abril**_

El entierro ha sido impresionante y fastuoso. Le pedí a William que fuera el mejor entierro que pudiéramos pagar y él ha cumplido mi deseo aunque no lo entiende, dice que no merecía tanto. No puedo explicárselo, cuando pasas tantos años junto a una persona te acostumbras a él, aunque no lo ames. Y ahora soy viuda, viuda, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para comenzar de nuevo.

Me alegré al ver a las niñas, que ya son tres preciosas mujercitas. Las tres me dieron un fuerte abrazo y me dijeron que fuera fuerte y no llorara. Como si pudiera hacerlo. Mi ahijada parece muy feliz en su matrimonio, dice que no se acostumbra a que la llamen sra. Cornwald. Se parece tanto a Janet que a veces me asusta, es como si de repente la volviera a ver joven y alegre. La muerte de Janet fue mucho más dura para mí, la echo mucho de menos.

Pauna y Sarah dicen que ellas no tendrán tanta prisa en casarse, aunque yo sé que eso tardará lo que tarde en aparecer un pretendiente adecuado. Amy Legan se atrevió a decirme que su hijo haría una buena pareja con Sarah. Si no hubieramos estado en un funeral me habría reído. Sarah y él se odiaban cuando eran niños, siempre se estaban peleando y ahora ella cree que es mucho mejor que él. Además me parece que a él le gusta más Pauna, no me desagrada el joven Legan paraPauna, es amable e inteligente. Hoy ha traído al funeral a un amigo suyo, un tal Sr. Brown que también es apuesto y simpático. Tal vez le haga caso a Amy y los invita a merendar mientras las niñas están aquí, dicen que rodearse de juventud me vendrá bien y Pauna ya me ha preguntado con los ojos brillantes si voy a hacer la merienda.

A Roger casi no pude saludarlo, entre tanta gente. Ha engordado y está más calvo. Su esposa es alta y flaca, no tan joven como me habían dicho. No sé si son felices, me siento mal por pensarlo pero me gustaría que no lo fueran.

_**26 de abril**_

Roger ha venido a visitarme antes de volver a la ciudad. Lo ha hecho solo y yo no he preguntado por su esposa. Ha sido una reunión tensa, en la que ninguno de los dos ha sabido qué decir. Es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde.

_**12 de agosto.**_

Pauna quiere casarse. Aún no sé cómo ha pasado. Parece tan frágil, tan niña todavía. El joven Brown es como ella, sensible y frágil. Yo hubiera preferido que se casara con el joven Legan, es un hombre más fuerte, más cabal. Le pregunté a Pauna si Legan se le había declarado, me ha mirado extrañada ante la idea y me ha dicho que no. Me ha dicho además que de todas formas no le habría aceptado y ha negado vehementemente que él le haya prestado nunca atenciones así que supongo que me equivocaba al ver interés hacia ella por parte de él. Parece que sólo le estaba allanando el terreno a su amigo. No se puede negar que Pauna y el joven Brown están enamorados. Yo le he dicho a ella que esperen, que no tenga tanta prisa y que aún es joven, pero William ha autorizado el matrimonio y ante eso nada puedo añadir.

Sarah se ha enfadado, dice que ella es mayor que Pauna y que debería casarse primero, me gritó que no sería su dama de honor. La hice callar y le dije que haría lo que tuviera que hacer sin rechistar. Ahora forma parte de la familia Andrew y ya no está su padre para concederle sus caprichos.

La boda será a finales de septiembre, Pauna ha elegido la fecha, dice que los rosales del la puerta estarán en flor y que todo será maravilloso.

_**16 de septiembre**_

Aún no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué he hecho mal? Porque es culpa mía, sólo mía, que no he sabido educarla bien. Me ha faltado mano dura, más disciplina. Parecía que Sarah era la hija perfecta, pero olvidé que en realidad no es mi hija. Señora Elroy me ha llamado siempre, nunca la dejé llamarme mamá y ahora no puedo quejarme de que se haya separado de nosotros como si no fuéramos su familia.

Encontré la carta en su dormitorio, cuando la doncella me avisó de que la señorita no estaba ni tampoco una de sus maletas. No me dejé llevar por el pánico y me senté a leerla, esperando encontrar un berrinche. En la carta me contaba que se ha fugado con el joven Legan y se han ido los dos a México, a una hacienda que los Legan tienen allí. Dice que se casarán por el camino y que me avisarán cuando lo hayan hecho.

Tuve que leer la carta dos veces y aún no me creo que me haya hecho esto. ¡Es una vergüenza! Empecé entonces a escribirle una larga carta recriminándole su actitud y acusándola de arrastrar por los suelos el buen nombre de la familia. Escribí que estoy avergonzada de su comportamiento y que no la perdonaré nunca, que nunca volveré a verla ni a recibirla en mi casa.

Después de escribirla he leído la carta despacio, para romperla seguidamente en mil pedazos.

He avisado a William para que haga algo y ha partido a buscarla. A Pauna no le ha sorprendido la noticia. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Ese maldito me ha robado a mi niña.

_**27 de Septiembre.**_

Quedan pocas horas para la boda de Pauna y todos estamos muy ilusionados con esto. He recibido carta de Sarah, les ha mandado un regalo de boda y se excusan por no venir. En la carta me cuenta que no quieren llamar la atención, dado lo precipitado de su marcha. Volverán dentro de unos años, cuando se hayan olvidado las circunstancias de su matrimonio. Me dice que esté tranquila, que no está embarazada aunque Pauna ha arqueado las cejas cuando he leído esto, como si no lo creyera. Pauna no ha querido decirme cuánto tiempo llevan viéndose en secreto, aunque he averiguado que él fue a verla al internado hace dos años. Le he dicho a Pauna que no lo entiendo.

-Sarah quería un prometido a la altura de usted, tía. Alguien con clase, con alcurnia, no pensaba que él le fuera a gustar. Aunque es rico, Legan es nieto de un tendero –me ha dicho-. El tiene grandes planes para aumentar la fortuna de la familia y volverán y se instalarán por la zona cuando sea el momento.

Me sorprende esto. Yo lo hubiera aceptado, el joven Legan me ha caído siempre bien, a pesar de su madre, y precisamente por rama materna están emparentados con los Cornwald, aunque el parentesco es lejano. Quizás si yo hubiera sido realmente la madre de Sarah nos habríamos entendido mejor.

_**28 de Septiembre**_

La boda ha sido preciosa. William estaba exhultante, el pequeño Albert llevó los anillos y no tropezó ni una sola vez, aunque yo lo veía incómodo con su traje de gala. Es demasiado pequeño para esto, le protesté a William, pero como siempre se hizo lo que él quería. Roger estaba invitado y me pidió bailar conmigo. Me sentía vieja y torpe en sus brazos mientras bailábamos. Me preguntó por Sarah y si podía hacer algo. Negué con la cabeza porque es problema mío. De todas formas me alegré de que pudiéramos hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su esposa no ha venido, está en un balneario tomando las aguas. Si Sarah hubiera estado a mi lado la noche habría sido perfecta.

_**8 de Octubre**_

Roger ha venido a verme. Se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a Mexico si quiero ir. No sé si quiero. ¿Qué voy a decirle a Sarah? Podría decirle que no recuerdo lo que es ser joven, que yo nunca he cometido locuras. Me creería y se sentiría culpable. Es lo que debería hacer. Luego la abrazaría y la perdonaría. Ahora me pregunto si cuando mi madre me perdonó a mí también sería porque tenía un secreto guardado. Se nos da bien a la familia guardar secretos. Lástima que Janet ya no esté con nosotros para poder contárselo.

_**13 de Octubre**_

Roger insiste. Le he contado mis preocupaciones. El es un hombre casado, yo aún no hace un año que soy viuda. No es decente que viajemos juntos. El alega que somos primos y que Sarah es también responsabilidad suya. Al final he aceptado. Dice que será bueno para mí hacer el viaje y ver que Sarah está bien. No estoy muy convencida, pero me ilusiona hacer un viaje con él. Mañana le diré que acepto y que voy a ir.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Candy despertó al amanecer, un amanecer gris y nublado que apenas podía atravesar el manto de nubes que cubría el cielo. Se alejó despacio del cuerpo masculino, intentando no despertarle. Neal se movió un poco, como si la buscara en sueños, pero no se despertó y Candy lo contemplo durante unos largos minutos, como si quisiera grabar su rostro en su mente antes de salir de la habitación, pensando que aunque siempre se hubieran llevado mal, tampoco quería que él sufriera.

Volvió a la habitación de Claire y comprobó que Lizzie estuviera bien. La niña también dormía placidamente, ajena a la tormenta que parecía querer volver a estallar. Candy miró a su alrededor y pensó que nunca se libraría de los fantasmas, incluso de los que no conocía. Allí estaba Claire, en su habitación, su ropa, su hija, su esposo. Candy se sentía como si hubiera sido Claire por una noche y de repente ya no lo fuera. Ahora amanecía y volvía a ser Candy. Se preguntó entonces si en el fondo envidiaba la vida que había vivido Claire. Rodeada de una familia que la adoraba, dedicada a ella, tranquila y feliz, sin problemas. Pero Candy había elegido otro camino. El camino de ayudar a los demás dándolo todo, renunciando a formar una familia. ¿Había sido consciente esa renuncia? Se decía a sí misma que ella era enfermera, que tenía un trabajo importante que realizar y que no le impediría casarse cuando llegara el momento, aunque ese momento no parecía llegar nunca. Era simplemente que había elegido vivir de otra forma. En realidad la vida de Claire no había sido mejor que la suya, simplemente eran distintas y, quizás, si Candy añoraba a veces la seguridad y el cariño de una familia que no había tenido nunca, quizás Claire también añoraba la libertad de no estar atada a nadie y la satisfacción que supone trabajar ayudando a los demás por propia voluntad, derrochando su cariño en desconocidos que lo necesitaban porque no tenían a nadie.

Y estaban los niños, el Hogar de Pony. La Srta. Pony y la hermana María eran ya dos mujeres mayores que cada vez se apoyaban más en ella. Candy sería su sucesora natural y estaba preparada para ello. Era egoísta por su parte cuestionarse otro futuro. Ya había decidido. En realidad, había sabido siempre cual era el camino que terminaría tomando.

Su ropa estaba todavía húmeda y Candy dudó si ponérsela o no. Podía coger la ropa de Claire, Neal le había dado permiso, pero sería como seguir negando quien era realmente. Claro que aquella ropa mojada tampoco era suya, era la ropa que Archie le había dado. Se acercó al armario y le sorprendió encontrar vestidos sencillos entre unos pocos más lujosos. Desde luego aquel no era el armario de Eliza, pensó sonriendo y eligió un vestido de muselina floreada, muy gastado. Debía haber sido uno de sus favoritos y Candy se lo probó con cuidado. Le quedaba bien, podría haber sido suyo. Por un momento volvió a imaginarse viviendo la vida de Claire, pero ahora lo hizo con nostalgia. Sabía que aunque hubiera estado en su lugar, sus vidas habrían sido distintas porque sus caracteres habían sido muy distintos.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Candy pensó que debería sentirse avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Una dama se sentiría avergonzada, le echaría la culpa al alcohol, al miedo, a los nervios, a él… Pero Candy no se sentía avergonzada. Había actuado por impulsos, pero eran sus impulsos y seguirlos era lo que hacía siempre. No iba a echarle la culpa a él aunque también la tuviera. Tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Hubiera sido engañarse a sí misma no admitir que lo había deseado, que en cierta forma incluso lo necesitaba y puede que en ocasiones no se entendiera a sí misma, pero no solía arrepentirse de las decisiones que tomaba, aunque fueran arriesgadas en más de una ocasión.

_-No sería la primera vez que meto la pata, si es que me he equivocado_ –pensó- . _La cuestión es enfrentarme a Neal ahora. Huí ayer por no enfrentarme con Archie. ¿Voy a huir otra vez? Solo porque no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo debo actuar. Ni sé cómo va a tratarme. No me da miedo, pero es complicado. Si hubiera estado antes en una situación así sabría qué hacer._

_-Si yo fuera una dama le diría que estaba en un mal momento y que él se aprovechó y en cierto modo sería verdad. Y me enfadaría y le diría que me arrepiento y que le odiaré toda mi vida, pero eso no sería verdad porque lo cierto es que no me arrepiento. Me pregunto si todo hubiera sido igual si me hubiera quedado con Archie, si hubieran sido los brazos de Archie los que me hubieran rodeado. Me da más miedo hacerle daño a Archie que a Neal. Neal está preparado para el rechazo, es lo que espera. Y es capaz de mentirme diciendo que no me ama, aunque en el fondo sé que no es verdad. El me dirá cosas como que le recordé a Claire, que la echa de menos y yo soy rubia y llevaba su camisón. Dirá que se dejó llevar y yo lo perdonaré aunque los dos sabremos que eso tampoco es verdad. No sé si quiero tener esa conversación. Sería bonito poder decirle que yo deseaba lo que pasó anoche y que a Archie en cambio no lo deseaba, pero podría malinterpretar mis palabras y eso no estaría bien. Además, eso no lo diría una dama y se supone que algo aprendí en el San Pablo, aunque no fuera mucho. Claro que las monjas no nos hablaron nunca de estas situaciones._

Candy se acercó a la ventana, la tormenta parecía estar alejándose. La lluvia se volvía más fina y el sol no tardaría en atravesar el manto de nubes.

_-"Por la mañana seremos amigos" Bonitas palabras, pero eso no pasará. No, Neal, tú y yo nunca seremos amigos. En el fondo tú también lo sabes, por eso no te importó aprovecharte de mi mal momento. Y por eso a mí no me importó dejarme llevar. Quizás me digas que te gustaría repetirlo alguna vez, aunque no me pedirás que seamos amantes. Puede que tal vez creas que ya lo somos, solo por esta noche, pero no, no puedes creerlo. Me conoces. _

_¿Y yo? ¿Deseo repetirlo? ¿Deseo volver a entrar en tu habitación? ¿Volver a abrazarte? ¿Volver a fundirme en tu cuerpo como si no existiera nada más en el mundo? Mientras tanto tú me verás de nuevo cerrar los ojos y pensarás que vuelvo a imaginar que estoy entre otros brazos que no son los tuyos. Y nunca sabrás que no pude hacerlo, que ni siquiera lo intenté. Que era tu olor, eran tus manos, era tu cuerpo el que se pegaba al mío y, sin embargo, no te amo. Y por eso no puedo decírtelo._

_Quizás las heridas que he sufrido a lo largo de estos años son demasiado profundas y tengo miedo, por eso os rechazo a todos y salgo corriendo. Es más fácil no volver a amar, no hacer daño. Si me marcho ahora no hará falta que nos digamos nada, que nos expliquemos nada. Como he huido de Archie._

_Archie no vendrá a buscarme aquí, pensará que he ido a la granja de Tom, allí me buscará. Neal ni siquiera iría a buscarme, aunque lo desee, porque no sabrá qué decirme y ya es muy mayor para secuestrarme otra vez. Aunque yo no me siento demasiado mayor para escaparme por la ventana._

Candy se asomó a la ventana, había dejado de llover y a lo lejos se veían retazos brillantes de azul entre las nubes grises. La tentación de abrir la ventana era muy fuerte pero se contuvo. Si salía por allí tendría que dejar la ventana abierta y a Lizzie no le convenía. Se acercó a la cuna y le dio un beso en la frente a la niña.

Después volvió a pasar a la habitación de Neal. Ahora él abrazaba la almohada con fuerza. La sábana se había bajado hasta la cintura, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Tenía una sonrisa de diablillo travieso en los labios y Candy se preguntó con qué estaría soñando.

_En realidad no somos tan distintos_, pensó_, ninguno de los dos hace lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. Sólo que yo intento no hacerle daño a nadie y no siempre lo consigo, y a ti no te importa hacerle daño a la gente y no siempre lo consigues._ Candy se acercó y le dio un suave beso en el hombro. La piel era cálida y suave y aún conservaba el perfume que había notado la noche anterior.

Al final no habían hablado del problema del Hogar de Pony, pero Candy no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Mandaría a Tom que le suplicara, o le escribiría una carta cuando estuviera lejos. También podía pedirle a Albert que le mandara un abogado que los ayudara y Albert lo mandaría. Todo se solucionaría. Candy tenía esperanzas, tenues igual que el sol que atravesaba las nubes pero esperanzas al fin y al cabo que se abrían paso cada vez con más fuerza en su corazón.

_Mi vida es la que he elegido yo_ –pensó, mirando por última vez a Neal mientras abría la ventana y descendía por las ramas del árbol más cercano a la casa. Se dio cuenta de que su agilidad no era la de antaño cuando resbaló y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Se levantó con aprensión, mirando hacia arriba por si Neal hubiera oído el grito que no había podido evitar y se hubiera despertado, pero nadie se asomó a esa ventana ni a ninguna otra. Candy podía ver las hojas de la ventana moviéndose con el viento. Esperaba que Neal no cogiera frío, tendría que haberlo arropado antes de marcharse.

Ya era tarde, no podía volver. Candy comenzó a andar cojeando hasta la granja de Tom. Esperaba llegar antes que Archie y poder decirle a Tom que la ayudara y no le dijera a nadie que estaba allí. Después volvería al Hogar de Pony. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de su verdadera casa. Allí la necesitaban y era dónde quería estar. Donde debía estar.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

El edificio de las empresas Legan era uno de los más impresionantes y modernos de Chicago. Albert bajó del coche preguntándose una vez más porqué no había llamado simplemente por teléfono. Podía incluso haber enviado a George, o en última instancia enviar una carta… pero siempre que Candy lo necesitaba corría a ayudarla. Así había sido siempre, no se imaginaba confiando en otra persona para eso.

Quizás debería dejarla volar sola. La había dejado volver al Hogar de Pony sin decirle nada, pero al mismo tiempo la había seguido cuidando desde lejos, sin molestarla, sin que ella sintiera su presencia excepto cuando lo necesitaba. Apenas la había visto en el entierro de Tía Elroy. Había demasiada gente a su alrededor y ella lo había saludado desde lejos, haciendo ver que comprendía que todas aquellas personas eran más importantes que ella. Pero no lo eran, lo importante era sentarse debajo de un árbol, con un puñado de semillas en la mano a esperar que las ardillas se acercaran y comieran en su palma. Así había sido siempre, había esperado en silencio el momento en que Candy se acercara a él. ¿Debería cambiar eso? Albert se sentía incapaz, ella no le había dado motivos para pensar que las cosas podían ser diferentes, no iba a actuar como había actuado Archie. La desgarrada carta de su sobrino lo había trastornado más de lo que imaginaba. Nada le daba a entender que un acercamiento por su parte pudiera tener mejor suerte que el de Archie. De todas formas él no lo intentaría, la respetaba demasiado. Tía Elroy se habría sentido orgullosa de su autocontrol.

Neal lo recibió en una enorme sala llena de maquetas a escala de edificios de la ciudad. La Banca Legan estaba detrás de las más importantes inversiones inmobiliarias, hasta tal punto que Neal había creado una división específica para esos proyectos. La mitad de los nuevos edificios de Chicago estaban siendo edificados con su dinero, y ahora habían metido sus manos en proyectos del gobierno, como carreteras.

-Impresionante ¿verdad, tío? –Neal sonreía y lo invitaba a entrar con una actitud servil que a Albert le desagradó, pero que no le sorprendió. La había visto muchas veces en los Legan cuando hablaban con la Tía Elroy.

-Sí, impresionante –Albert miró a su alrededor sin mucho interés, preguntándose porqué Neal no le había llevado directamente a un despacho en lugar de a esa sala para hacer alardes de sus proyectos. Neal le ofreció una copa, que Albert rechazó-. Neal, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Tío? –Neal remarcaba el parentesco, como para que Albert no olvidara que ambos eran familia. En realidad no lo eran, pensó Albert, familia por matrimonio pero la sangre de los Andrew con corría por las venas de Neal.

-Tengo entendido que además de edificios también construyes carreteras –comenzó Albert, mientras Neal lo hacía pasar por una estrecha puerta a un cómodo despacho, donde le invitó a sentarse.

-En realidad sólo nos encargamos del proyecto. La concesión de la obra la tienen los Hartfield, pero es mucho más importante el proyecto. Decidir por dónde va a pasar la carretera, sobre todo si tienes terrenos cerca.

-¿Y podrías desviar una carretera, si te interesara?

-Tío ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya?

Albert no pudo menos que sonreír.

-¿Tú qué crees que creo?

-Creo que siempre piensas lo peor de mi, por eso estás aquí.

-Me gustaría pensar que me he equivocado contigo, Neal, pero no me das motivos.

-Uno tiene que mantener su reputación, tío. ¿De qué se trata? No creo que quieras revalorizar tus tierras… más bien me inclino a pensar que quieres proteger algún bosque.

Albert se preguntaba si Neal se estaba burlando de él, aunque tenía razón en lo que decía. Ya sus consejeros le decían que dedicaba demasiado dinero a obras de caridad, pero eso le parecía a Albert más importante que acumular riquezas sin sentido. El dinero estaba para utilizarlo y si no hubiera sido por eso no habría aceptado la herencia Andrew. Poder ayudar a todos era lo que merecía la pena de ser rico.

-Es el Hogar de Pony lo que quiero proteger.

Neal lo miró extrañado.

-Por allí no pasa ninguna carretera –dijo, todavía asombrado.

-No son esos mis informes.

Neal volvió a mirarlo, extrañado, y se levantó a buscar unos papeles de un archivador.

-Es absurdo, tío, derribar un orfanato aumentará los costes de forma desproporcionada. El estado no autorizaría el presupuesto sin una buena razón, y para esa zona hay otras alternativas, si mal no recuerdo.

-Poner una carretera a tres metros del Hogar de Pony es lo mismo que derribarlo.

Neal encontró los papeles que buscaba y se acercó a la mesa.

-No pasa por allí, Albert –dijo, mientras los miraba con atención-. Rodeará el pueblo pero por el norte, paralelo al ferrocarril. Es la opción más barata y ya está aprobado ¿quieres ver el proyecto?

Le tendió los papeles y Albert los cogió y los examinó.

-No lo entiendo. Se hizo un estudio, fueron los peritos…

-Se estudió toda la zona, tío, es lo que siempre hacemos, pero el proyecto aceptado es este.

Neal pareció dudar un momento antes de continuar.

-Verás, tío, nuestros expertos van y estudian la zona, ellos hacen las mediciones y unos informes… Si algunos granjeros deciden vender de pronto sus tierras no es culpa mía, y si compran tierras en otras zonas a precios más altos tampoco es… culpa mía.

-Neal, esto es…

Neal se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No engañamos a nadie, mis expertos sólo están autorizados a decir que estamos estudiando el proyecto, si los rumores corren y la gente no espera a averiguar si son reales o no, no es culpa mía.

Albert cerró la carpeta del proyecto y la puso sobre la mesa, mirando muy serio a Neal.

-Tengo las manos limpias, tío, una legión de abogados y pago mis impuestos religiosamente.

-No esperaba menos de ti -¿le parecía a Neal que Albert estaba decepcionado? No, no podía ser, desde luego no podía ser que esperara algo mejor de él-. Bien, veo que dices la verdad.

-Ni se me ocurriría tocar el Hogar de Pony. Archie me daría una paliza y a ti no podría pedirte dinero si me hiciera falta.

_Yo también podría pegarte una paliza_, pensó Albert, y quizás era lo deseaba en ese preciso momento. El también podía defender a Candy a golpes, también podría perder sus buenos modales y dar rienda suelta a su ira. Pero prefería aceptar, comprender, perdonar. Era el cabeza de familia y debía dar ejemplo en todo momento. Gracias a Tía Elroy pudo disfrutar de unos años de irresponsabilidad y libertad, le debía mucho, si le hubieran obligado a adoptar ese papel en su adolescencia se habría perdido todo lo hermoso de la vida.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York, tío?

-Esta misma noche, si puedo –no, no iría a verla, aunque no estaba tan lejos. Le escribiría otra carta contándole que todo estaba solucionado, la haría reir con anécdotas divertidas, le hablaría de sus proyectos y del nuevo orfanato que estaba a punto de inaugurar en Filadelfia. _No le diré que la echo de menos, ni que los días que compartimos en el apartamento fueron los días en los que realmente fui yo mismo, sin este disfraz de heredero millonario que ahora me recubre_.

-¿Reservo mesa, entonces? –le estaba diciendo Neal, aunque seguramente tenía tan pocas ganas de comer con él como Albert. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Después veremos de hacer que tu viaje no haya sido en vano.

-No quiero saber nada de tus negocios, Neal –se apresuró a decir Albert.

-Tranquilo tío, es más tu estilo. Encontré un gatito abandonado y creo que podría interesarte llevártelo a Nueva York.

-¿Porqué no te lo quedas tú? Creía que te gustaban los gatos, Neal.

-Sólo si son de raza, tío. –Neal le guió un ojo-. Te sorprenderá verla, supongo, está muy cambiada. En Nueva York podrá empezar una nueva vida, aquí lo tiene difícil.

Albert asintió, sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba comprometiendo, pero Neal se había puesto serio de repente y eso le dijo que era importante. No recordaba haberlo visto tan serio nunca. Neal se lo contó y Albert decidió inmediatamente ayudar a la chica, antes de saber que se trataba de Annie Brighter. Neal sonreía porque contaba con eso y retrasó el momento de decir su nombre para hacer mayor la sorpresa. Sugirió buscarle un marido apropiado, Albert pensaba que primero tenía que recuperarse y después ella ya decidiria lo que quería para su vida, pero eso no iba a discutirlo con Neal. Su sobrino se libraba de ella a cambio de no hacer preguntas y de no decirle nada a Candy. Neal afirmó que Candy había salido de su vida y que no tenía motivos para hablar con ella de nada. Albert no se sintió más tranquilo al oirlo, pero tampoco podía hacer más que esperar y protegerla a distancia si Neal hacía algo, como había hecho siempre.

Se marchó con Annie en el primer tren a la mañana siguiente. Annie había recuperado su color de pelo natural, pero estaba tan delgada como cuando Neal la encontró en aquel local de mala reputación. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que Albert no sabía si eran lágrimas o simplemente esperanza de una vida mejor. Se mostró tímida y sumisa, pero pronto consiguió que se sintiera a gusto con él y empezara a hablar. Lástima que no quisiera recordar sus días de orfanato, a Albert le hubiera gustado escucharlo, pero Annie prefería hablar de sus días como rica heredera, esos eran los días que echaba de menos.

_Yo en cambio echo de menos los días en los que estaba sin nada. Qué distintas podemos llegar a ser las personas. Sin embargo nos parecemos en que nos hubiera gustado nacer en otra familia, y en que echamos de menos aquello que conseguimos durante un corto periodo de tiempo y que rápidamente perdimos. Haré lo que pueda por ayudarla. Algún día quizás también haga algo por ayudarme a mi, podría dejarlo todo en manos de Archie y volver a vagar por los bosques. ¡Qué gran tentación hacerlo! Parece que estoy oyendo la voz de la Tía Elroy ahora mismo "Es tu responsabilidad, no puedes olvidar nunca tu responsabilidad" _

_Sí, tía, la tengo presente en todo momento. Lástima que la responsabilidad y la felicidad no vengan juntas de la mano. Me pregunto a veces si tú lo sabes, y si también renunciaste a tu felicidad por soportar la dura carga de ser una Andrew. Nunca te lo pregunté y ya no puedo hacerlo. Debí haberlo hecho._

El tren se alejaba lentamente de Chicago en dirección al este del país. Albert dejó que Annie hablara sonriéndole y miró por la ventanilla, los bosques a lo lejos parecían volar demasiado rápido para alcanzarlos.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

_**Extracto del diario de Tía Elroy**_

_**13 de Diciembre**_

Me duelen terriblemente los pies. El bautizo se me ha hecho eterno. El niño no ha parado de llorar y patalear durante toda la ceremonia y Sarah no sabía dónde meterse. Después me lo dieron para que lo sostuviera y se calmó. Sarah bromeó diciendo que yo le doy miedo, pero entonces la miré y la que tuvo miedo fue ella. William apadrinó a Alistair hace seis meses y lo hará también con Anthony, si su salud se lo permite, el mes que viene. Pauna quería que lo hiciera yo, pero le correspondía a él. Yo bautizaré a Archibald, que será en febrero.

Todo son niños, me hubiera gustado que alguno hubiera sido una niña. Yo ya le había dicho a Pauna que tendría un varón, porque se le puso la cara redonda, como cuando su madre estaba embarazada de Albert. Decía Pauna que eso eran tonterías mías, sí, tonterías de vieja loca. Cuando tuvo a su niño en los brazos me miró y sonrió. _Siempre tienes razón, tía,_ me dijo. Lo ha llamado Anthony por mi padre, es un nombre bonito para un Andrew. Sarah le ha puesto a su hijo Neal. No es un nombre adecuado y se lo he dicho, pero en realidad ella no es una Andrew y no tiene porqué usar nuestros nombres. Dice que es lo que desea su marido y ahí no pienso meterme. No me imagino a Sarah sumisa obedeciendo a su marido sin rechistar, pero puedo equivocarme, no sería la primera vez.

Habría podido negarme a bautizarlo, pero no me pareció correcto. Tengo que ayudarlos a hacerse un nombre de nuevo en el país. Me digo a mí misma que no se lo merece pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Rechazarla? No, no puedo, aunque se haya casado ella sigue siendo mi responsabilidad y ahora también lo es mi ahijado. Neal. Terminaré por acostumbrarme al nombre.

William dice que refunfuño mucho, que las chicas tienen suerte de haber tenido varones. A él le costó tanto tener a Albert que es algo que valora mucho, sin embargo me habría gustado que alguna de ellas tuviera una niña. Cuando lo digo William bromea conmigo y me dice que me case de nuevo, que todavía puedo tener un hijo. No es cierto, ya es demasiado tarde para mí, aunque eso no se lo he dicho porque no es decoroso hablar de estos temas con un hombre, aunque sea mi hermano. Tal vez mi difunta cuñada fuera mayor que yo cuando tuvo a Albert, pero cada mujer es distinta y mis ciclos empiezan a fallar. Tal vez por eso estoy siempre nerviosa. Debería comentárselo al doctor, pero me da vergüenza. Me hago vieja, no me va a decir otra cosa.

También William se hace viejo, aunque quiere aparentar la misma energía de siempre. Lo veo cuando sube las escaleras y tiene que pararse a la mitad, o cuando se lleva la mano al pecho cuando cree que nadie lo mira, como si le doliera mucho. Roger en cambio parece estar igual que cuando fuimos a Mexico. No hace tanto de eso, en realidad, pero me parece que han pasado siglos, como si hubiera vivido otra vida durante aquellos meses. Me ha gustado reencontrarme con él, aunque tenemos que tener cuidado. Esta vez no ha podido evitar que su esposa lo acompañe. Ya no sueño con cambiar mi vida, sólo en aprovechar los momentos. Veo muy poco a Roger, pero lo prefiero así, cada momento es intenso y apasionado porque no sabemos cuando volveremos a encontrarnos, ya no nos volveremos a ver hasta el bautizo de Anthony en enero. Pauna estará de acuerdo en invitarle. Espero que esta vez no venga con su esposa. Nunca le pregunto por ella. En realidad, no quiero saber nada de ella.

_**12 de abril**_

No puedo creerlo. No puede ser. Llevo días diciéndome que es sólo una indigestión. Demasiados días. No he querido llamar al médico porque no quiero que me lo diga. Pero lo sé. Todos han olvidado que ya estuve embarazada una vez. No sé qué hacer. No puedo decírselo a nadie. Es imposible a mi edad. Lo perderé. Lo perderé otra vez.

_**9 de mayo**_**.**

Ya no puedo negar la evidencia. Llevo días en los que lo único que hago es llorar. He escrito a Roger, pero todavía no me ha contestado. Debo ser paciente, esperar y tranquilizarme. Pero puedo esperar demasiado. Pronto tendré que confiar al menos en el doctor.

_**14 de mayo**_**.**

Hoy ha llegado Roger. Siento que es demasiado tarde. Lo veo mucho más viejo de pronto, su rostro surcado por mil arrugas. Yo no estoy mucho mejor, he engordado mucho. Lo he mirado con reproche y él no ha sabido qué decir. Ha terminado diciendo que está dispuesto a hacerse cargo del niño, lo hará pasar por hijo de su esposa. Ellos no han tenido hijos y parece una solución, aunque no me gusta. En realidad creo que lo único que busca es dinero. He oído que tienen problemas económicos y seguro que espera que con el niño también le de dinero. No sé qué hacer. No puedo contárselo a William, ni a nadie. Es una vergüenza. Al final lo he hecho, todo el esfuerzo que he hecho durante toda mi vida no ha servido para nada. A la vejez voy a ser la vergüenza de la familia.

_**17 de junio.**_

Son tiempos duros, me ha dicho Legan antes de pedirme dinero. Espera que lo haga por mi ahijado y por Sarah. Alude a la fuerza de la sangre y yo evito decirle que mi sangre no corre por las venas de su familia. ¿Qué me pedirán por un hijo de mi sangre? Roger me ha dicho que lo llamará William y eso me ha parecido un insulto. No quiero poner en problemas a mi hermano, no se lo merece y cada vez está más enfermo. Roger me chantajeará si le dejo hacerlo. No sé qué hacer. Si Janet estuviera viva podríahablar con ella, pero Janet no está. No tengo a nadie a quien acudir.

_**22 de junio**_**.**

Los días pasan y no he perdido al niño. No se me nota todavía, mi peso me ayuda a disimularlo. Es hora de hablar con el doctor. Espero que sea discreto. No puedo retrasarlo más.

_**27 de junio.**_

Roger ha vuelto a venir, dice que ha hablado con su esposa y que está de acuerdo. Su cuñada también está embarazada y va a fingir estarlo ella también, por lo visto las dos se parecen mucho y desde lejos pueden confundirla así que el engaño será completo. No me gusta meter a tanta gente y ahora no tengo claro si quiero dejar que se lleven a mi niño.

_**30 de junio.**_

He decidido hablar con William, tengo que hacerlo. No quiero preocuparlo más, ya que está enfermo. Pauna también está delicada estos días y le he dicho que se venga a Lakewood, aquí estará más tranquila que en la ciudad.

_**5 de julio**_

Al final no he hablado con William. Lo he visto tan viejo y cansado. No quiero preocuparle más. Tengo que confiar en alguien o Roger hará conmigo lo que quiera. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

_**22 de julio**_

Sarah ha venido a decirme que está de nuevo embarazada. Su hijo no ha hecho más que llorar durante toda la visita. Creo que lo mima demasiado, le vendrá bien tener un hermano.

Legan aprovechó la visita para pedirme más dinero. Dice que solucionará sus problemas muy pronto y no quiere que Sarah se entere. Le he prometido guardar el secreto.

_**26 de julio**_

Se lo he contado a Legan. Aun no sé si puedo confiar en él, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Roger me presiona para que vaya a su casa a hacer compañía a su esposa. Es lo mejor, pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero.

Legan me ha sugerido ir a Mexico, donde nadie me conoce, podría dejar al niño allí. No es mala idea, pero sería mejor que creciera al menos con su padre y no sólo, en otro país. Con su padre podría apadrinarlo como al resto de mis sobrinos y cuando fuera algo mayor decirle que me lo mandara. Todavía tengo tiempo, pero tengo que decidirme ya.

_**4 de septiembre**_

He llegado hoy a casa de Roger. Me digo a mí misma que es lo mejor. Su mujer me ha recibido muy fría, pero no esperaba otra cosa. La casa es pequeña e incómoda, sospecho que la mantiene con el dinero que les envié. Espero que mi hijo no pase mucho tiempo aquí. Les diré que me lo envíen en cuanto cumpla cinco años, antes si tengo ocasión. Me siento gorda y vieja y aún quedan varios meses.

William me ha escrito, va a instalarse temporalmente en Lakewood. Dice que espera que vuelva pronto. Ojalá pudiera, preferiría estar con ellos, me necesitan.

_**23 de diciembre**_

Estoy en casa de nuevo. Me he alegrado de volver, aunque hubiera preferido poder hacerlo con ella. En unos años mandaré a buscar a mi hija. Al ser una niña es más fácil. Mi pequeña Janet. Roger no ha puesto problemas a ese nombre, con la cantidad de dinero que le he dado bien puede darme ese gusto.

Si los negocios le salen bien se mudará a una casa más grande, dice. Construye castillos en el aire pero me da igual. Me alegra estar de nuevo en casa, mañana nos reuniremos todos. A partir de ahora todo irá bien.

_**15 de enero**_

La desgracia nos azota de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso merezco sufrir tanto? Y no puedo hablar con nadie, porque nadie lo sabe. William está muy enfermo, el invierno está siendo demasiado duro para él. Pauna ha cogido un fuerte resfriado, pero se levanta a hacerme compañía cuando no tiene la fiebre muy alta. Dice que sabe que yo apreciaba mucho a Roger y que es normal que sienta su muerte. No sabe la verdad. Roger ya no me importaba.

He hablado con Legan, él es el único que lo sabía y me ha prometido hacer averiguaciones.

_**18 de enero**_

Ya es seguro. Legan estuvo allí, el incendio quemó toda la casa. No pudo salvarse nadie. Murieron ellos y murieron los criados, todos. Sabía que esa casa no era segura, pero Roger decía que se mudarían pronto. ¡Ja! No tendría que haberle dejado hacer a su gusto. Al final era yo la que tenía razón. Pero ha sido tarde por no haberme impuesto en su momento. No me volverá a pasar.

Dice Legan que vio el pequeño ataud de la niña y se estremeció. Es un buen hombre, fue al entierro. Dice que no había mucha gente. Si yo hubiera ido sí habrían ido muchos de nuestros amigos, pero no puedo alejarme ahora de Lakewood, con William tan enfermo. La desgracia no golpea sólo una vez, sino que te da golpes hasta machacarte. ¿Cuántos golpes soy capaz de aguantar? Mi pequeña Janet.

Albert me ha oído. Es un niño de grandes ojos curiosos y muy atento con todos. Me pregunta quien es Janet y yo le hablo de su tía, enjugándome los ojos. Creo que piensa que estoy triste porque su padre va a morir y me acuerdo de los que ya han muerto. Se ha marchado triste a su habitación. Ahora iré y le daré un abrazo, aunque eso no lo consuele. Sólo me tendrá a mí a partir de ahora. Es mi destino criar hijos que no son míos mientras mi propia sangre nunca llega a crecer.

Con Albert no cometeré errores, no correrá peligros. Tampoco lo demás. Ninguno sufrirá, ninguno será infeliz, me ocuparé de ello. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerles.

No morirán. No podría soportarlo. Sólo imaginar a mi pequeña Janet muerta y enterrada.

Pero ya lo está, y Albert está solo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Es él quien tiene que preocuparme ahora.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. El verano había entrado con fuerza y los campos empezaban ya a teñirse de amarillo. Cada día se veían menos flores en el prado y Candy y Tom se dirigieron hacia el lago, donde los altos árboles y el murmullo del agua refrescaban el ambiente.

-Fue Albert quien me contó que Archie estaba en Europa –le contaba Candy-. Quería hablar con él y le he escrito, pero no ha contestado mis cartas.

-A mí sí me ha escrito –le contestaba Tom-. Lo noto más tranquilo que cuando se fue. Me contó que ahora está en Francia. Ha estado visitando los lugares donde estuvo Stear durante la guerra. Decía que posiblemente en septiembre visite Italia. Me parece que el viaje le está sentando bien, lejos de todos. Sólo necesita tiempo. Se le pasará y te perdonará.

-Eso espero. Tenía que haber hablado con él, pero cuando me decidí ya se había marchado. ¿Te dijo algo de Annie?

-No, nada.

-En la última carta Albert habla mucho de Annie, dice que está bien y la ha llevado a Escocia a pasar el verano. Ojalá hubieran venido a verme, pero me dijeron que no podían. Se me hace raro que estén juntos.

-¿Pero lo están realmente? Quiero decir... ¿sabes si son algo más que amigos?

-No lo sé. Albert no me ha contado dónde la encontró, sólo que ha tenido problemas y que la está ayudando. Ya conoces a Albert, que ayuda a todo el mundo y Annie sabe cómo hacerse querer. Yo esperaba que al reaparecer se reencontrara con Archie.

-Se ve que él no está muy interesado en el reencuentro.

-Quizás sea lo mejor, pero me hubiera gustado que terminaran juntos. No sé, me sentiría menos culpable.

-No puedes arreglar el mundo, Candy –le dijo Tom, sonriendo-. Ni hacernos felices a todos.

-Pero puedo intentarlo –le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo y echando a correr hasta la orilla del lago. Tom corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla y luego se detuvieron los dos en la orilla. El sol se reflejaba en el lago arrancándole destellos de luz, como si miles de estrellas fugaces hubieran quedado atrapadas en las aguas. Candy contempló el efecto y luego volvió a mirar en la dirección que estaba señalando Tom.

Era un pequeño recodo del lago, con poca profundidad, protegido del sol por las frondosas ramas de un árbol. Neal estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura, y la niña pataleaba entre sus manos, golpeando el líquido elemento más que nadando en él. Ya no parecía tan débil, en esos meses había ganado peso y ya era un bebé regordete, aunque quizás más pequeña de lo habitual a su edad. Los saludaron con la mano antes de acercarse. Neal salió del agua y dejó a la niña sobre una manta, debajo del árbol para que no le diera el sol. Candy llegó a su altura, sonreía y él se sintió nervioso.

-Quiero enseñarla a nadar –les contó-. El año que viene iremos a Florida en verano, para que vea el mar. Las playas de Florida son inmensas, llenas de arena blanca y fina.

_Allí fui cuando me rechazaste la primera vez_, pensó Neal, pero no quería recordar aquello. No sabía porqué lo había dicho. Tanto tiempo deseando volver a verla, volver a hablar con ella y ahora se estaba comportando de manera torpe e insegura_. ¿Y no es lo que me pasa siempre cuando estoy a su lado?_

-Nunca he estado allí –comentó Candy, sentándose a la orilla del lago y metiendo los pies en el agua. Neal se sentó a su lado, dejando a Tom detrás con la niña.

-Es muy hermoso. Acercarse a la orilla oyendo el sonido de las olas y empezar a caminar sobre la arena húmeda. Tus huellas se quedan marcadas profundamente en el suelo y parece que van a ser eternas pero después llega la marea y las borra. Todo es efímero, Candy. Lizzie caminará sobre la misma playa y dejará otras huellas… Podrías venir –dijo de pronto, y añadió, arrepintiéndose de su impulso-. Siempre nos vendrá bien una buena enfermera.

-Sí, podría ir –concedió ella-. Y vería a Patty, que sigue allí.

-Patty O'Brien. Sí –Neal se quedó callado un momento, después volvió a hablar-. He estado… he estado pensando pedirle que se case conmigo. Lizzie necesita una madre y ella es una buena chica, y no creo que se case ya, después de lo de Stear.

-Es una buena elección. Quizás acepte.

-Sí –admitió él, y volvieron a mirar el lago en silencio. Después el preguntó-. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Tom ha invitado a todo el orfanato a pasar unos días en su granja, a los niños les viene bien el cambio de aires.

-¿Os va bien?

-Sí. La hermana Mercedes ha venido a sustituir a la hermana María. Es un poco estricta, pero buena persona. Nos entenderemos con el tiempo.

-Muchas veces sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no contestaste mis cartas? –preguntó él de pronto.

-¿Porqué dejaste de escribirme? –respondió ella, casi al segundo. No se miraban. Candy contemplaba sus pies, blancos bajo las aguas del lago. Neal había levantado al cabeza y miraba al horizonte.

-Pensé que no querrías verme –dijo él, al fin.

-No creí en lo que me dijiste, que podríamos ser amigos.

-Hiciste bien. No lo seremos.

-La carretera del Hogar de Pony…

Neal la interrumpió.

-Quería hacerte daño –admitió, y se volvió a mirarla-. Lo intenté, pero el proyecto estaba avanzado y no había motivos para cambiar el trazado de la carretera y fastidiar al orfanato. Me conformé con el susto, pensé que sería más que suficiente.

-Lo fue.

-Es fácil hacerte daño –dijo él, y ahora se miraban a los ojos-. Es… algo.

Era difícil de explicar que prefería hacerle daño a salir de su vida, ella no lo entendería y retiró la vista y volvió a mirar al lago.

-¿Sabías que Tía Elroy escribía un diario? –le preguntó Candy de pronto.

-Sí –contestó él- Mamá me dijo que lo buscara después del entierro de la Tía, pero no lo encontré.

-Lo tengo yo. Me lo dio a mí.

-¿Por qué a ti?

-Creo que yo le recordaba a una niña que tuvo y murió. Creo que quizás pensó… que sus huellas no se borrarán tan pronto si yo las conocía, que con el diario yo podría comprender y, quizás, me ayudaría a comprenderme a mí misma.

-No sé porqué mamá lo quería ¿Cuenta algún secreto inconfesable?

-¡Neal!

-Mamá lo quería, algo tiene que contar.

-Cuenta que a los cuatro años rompiste un carísimo jarrón chino y le echaste la culpa a Anthony.

-No me acuerdo de eso. ¿Cómo se enteró ella?

-Supongo que te conocía bien.

-Sí.

-Neal –dijo Candy de pronto, muy seria-. No te cases con Patty.

El la miró, pero Candy no le devolvió la mirada. No sabía si lo decía por su amiga o por él. Quizás por ambos. Lo cierto era que Candy también lo conocía, para bien o para mal.

-No me casaré con Patty –repitió, muy serio, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Significa eso que tengo alguna posibilidad? –preguntó al fin, le había costado mucho hace la pregunta y ahora la miraba con inquietud esperando la respuesta, Candy se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

-Posiblemente no.

-Al menos no es un no rotundo –se consoló él, aunque por un momento había tenido esperanzas y ahora se sentía decepcionado.

-Tampoco es un sí, no te hagas ilusiones –contestó ella, pero ahora tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro. Neal le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella no rehuyó el contacto, Neal estuvo a punto de bajar uno centímetros la mano y dejar atrás la manga del vestido para tocar la piel de su brazo pero al final no lo hizo, sonrió de repente, como si recordara algo.

-¿En qué piensas, Neal? –le preguntó ella.

-Una vez vine a pescar aquí con Eliza. Papá nos trajo, tendríamos seis o siete años, no recuerdo bien. Papá y mamá se sentaron bajo el árbol y nosotros intentábamos pescar, pero Eliza se aburría y no me dejaba tranquilo y entonces.

-¿Entonces?

Candy lo miraba ahora, interesada. Sus cabezas estaban muy juntas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Neal prolongó unos segundos la tensión y, entonces, de un empujón la tiró de cabeza al agua.

Esa parte del lago era muy poco profunda y Candy se dio de bruces contra el fondo. Se levantó toda mojada y con los puños apretados.

-¡Neal! –gritó-. ¡Todavía puedo darte una paliza!

Neal se reía a carcajadas, y al momento intentó levantarse y salir corriendo, pero Candy lo agarró antes de que lo consiguiera y lo arrastró al agua con ella. Patalearon un rato en el lago hasta que las risas de Tom a lo lejos les hizo ver lo absurda de la situación. Se echaron entonces a reír a su vez.

-Está claro que vernos es terminar empapados –comentó Neal, entre risas-. Puedes venir a casa a secarte.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Me vuelvo con Tom –Candy salió del agua muy digna, con la cabeza muy alta mientras el agua chorreaba por su vestido. Neal la contempló alejarse, vestida de oro y seda no le habría parecido más hermosa.

-¡Estáis en mi propiedad! ¡Podría denunciaros! ¡Os echaré a los perros!–le gritó a él, pero ella se volvió y le sacó la lengua con burla.

-¡Ya nos vamos! –dijo, haciéndole señales a Tom. Neal salió del agua corriendo para alcanzarla.

-¡Candy, espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

-Una semana, estaré en la granja de Tom.

-Podrías venir un día a casa, a tomar el té.

-Sí, podría –admitió ella, pero sin aceptar la invitación-. También podrías acercarte a la granja, que Lizzie vea a otros niños.

-Sí, podría.

-O tal vez no –concedió ella.

-Sí, quizás sea mejor que no –aceptó él. Ahora se miraban de nuevo a los ojos, bajo la sombra del árbol. Y Neal sintió que en ese momento haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Pero no podía volver atrás, habían sido demasiados errores, los errores no se borraban, siempre permanecían allí, entre ellos. Cada paso que daba parecía ser un error más.

Candy fue la primera en apartar la vista y, tirando de Tom, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron los dos corriendo. Neal siguió mirándola mientras su hija intentaba ponerse en pie agarrándolo de la pernera del pantalón mojado. _Se va. Se va_. Candy se dio la vuelta de pronto y levantó la mano.

-¡Ven mañana! –gritó, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPILOGO**

_**Extracto del diario de Tía Elroy**_

_**12 de agosto**_

Hace demasiado calor para salir al jardín. Sin embargo, ahí están, con sus sombreros de paja y la jarra de limonada fría sobre la mesa. Albert me ha traído un vaso antes de volver con ellos. Esperan que salga pero les he dicho que primero tengo que terminar la carta para los Cornwald. Ya deben estar llegando a Brasil y creo que han hecho bien dejando a los niños aquí, es un viaje muy largo para ellos. A mi ahijada la regañé y le dije que Archie es demasiado pequeño todavía para dejarlo solo pero en el fondo me alegro de que los hayan dejado aquí conmigo. Stear es un niño muy cariñoso y no ha querido salir al jardín con los demás, sino que ha preferido quedarse conmigo y hacerme compañía mientras termino de escribir. Le he dado la caja de música para que se entretenga y ahora la música suena de fondo, una vieja tonada que me trae recuerdos de la infancia, cuando todavía Janet y William estaban conmigo y reíamos juntos en el jardín.

He hecho bien sentándome junto a la ventana, desde aquí puedo observarlos y verlos felices. Pauna está sonrosada por el sol y parece estar algo mejor. Sarah la hace reír con sus anécdotas de la ciudad mientras sus esposos pasean fumando un cigarro y hablando de negocios. Los niños juegan sobre el césped. Veo a Albert de pie, pendiente de ellos, como un hermano mayor. Ya es todo un hombrecito. ¿Qué será de él ahora que William no está? Es demasiada la carga para sus pequeños hombros, pero ya lo pensaremos cuando pase el verano, de momento le dejo jugar con sus sobrinos.

Miran algo bajo un árbol y Albert se acerca a ellos. Creo que han encontrado un hormiguero. Neal ha metido un palo dentro y ahoa tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de hormigas. Se echa a llorar llamando a Sarah mientras Archie se ríe y Anthony intenta ayudarlo.

No saben que puedo observarlos desde la ventana, ni lo feliz que me hace verlos a todos juntos. Mi tiempo ha terminado pero el de ellos continúa, está comenzando en este mismo momento y yo soy afortunada por estar presente.

La música ha cesado y me doy la vuelta. Stear está desarmando la caja y ahora tiene las piezas del mecanismo en sus pequeñas manos. He estado a punto de regañarlo, pero antes de que abriera la boca él me ha mirado con sus grandes ojos y ha sonreído. Entrecierra los ojos al mirarme, a veces creo que no ve muy bien, porque se queda quieto mirando las cosas fijamente y se las acerca mucho a la cara, como ahora hace con los pequeños muelles de la caja.

-¿Qué haces? –le he preguntado.

-Voy a construir una máquina para volar –me ha dicho.

-¿Para qué?

-Nos elevaremos encima de las nubes, como los pájaros, y veremos el mundo desde muuy lejos –no me ha mirado mientras me hablaba, concentrado en las tuercas y los muelles. La bailarina está en el suelo, y yo me vuelvo hacia la ventana, ya estoy contemplando el mundo desde lejos.

Hubo un tiempo en que no me salían las lágrimas, ahora en cambio son como un torrente y el simple abrazo de Stear hace que salgan a borbotones de mis ojos. Ahora viene corriendo y me abraza.

-No estés triste, Tía Elroy. No haré la máquina, salgamos al jardín a jugar. No me iré volando ni te dejaré nunca.

Lo cojo de los brazos y nos levantamos.

-Así que quieres volar –le digo, y él grita entusiasmado, porque sabe qué voy a hacer aunque ya va siendo demasiado mayor para esto.

Lo cojo con fuerza y empiezo a girar lo más deprisa que puedo, hasta que me mareo y me detengo y él ríe entusiasmado.

-Si pudiera volar de verdad iría a buscar a papá y a mamá y los traería de vuelta. Así estaríamos todos juntos –me dice.

-Tendrían que haberte llevado con ellos. Tú ya eres mayorcito –me siento mareada, pero es una sensación agradable-. Ve a jugar al jardín, Stear.

-No quiero dejarte sola.

-Lo harás, algún día volarás muy lejos y yo te miraré desde la ventana.

-No te dejaré sola –dijo, y me abrazó otra vez.

No tengo prisa en que sus padres vengan a reclamarlo. Me gusta tenerlo aquí. Ahora es Anthony el que levanta la vista y me sonríe, levanta las manos y yo también lo saludo desde la ventana abierta. Y siento que a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado yo todavía tengo mucho por vivir delante de mi.

Los tengo a ellos. Y lloro, porque me siento feliz.

-¡Ya está! ¡Haré una máquina para viajar en el tiempo! –dice Stear emocionado, volviendo a la mesa y acercando las tuercas a su nariz.

-No hace falta que viajemos en el tiempo. Este momento es precioso. Ojalá pudiéramos parar el tiempo. Ahora me siento bien, me siento feliz.

Cierro las páginas de este diario pensando que no tengo ya nada más que contar, quedan hojas vacías pero ya no son para que las escriba yo. Son hojas para ellos, y yo los miraré desde la ventana.

-Podemos hacer que la pruebe Archie –comenta Stear, y yo me acerco a él y le revuelvo los cabellos.

-Mañana, Stear –le digo-. Ahora bajemos al jardín.


End file.
